Prueba de Amor
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Historia alterna, que compara dos familias en circunstancias similares y tan diferentes a la vez... tornan una divertida historia de amor y conquista, espero sea de su agrado... sus reviews me ayudan a continuar, espero sus sugerencias, saludos
1. La Carta

**Prueba de Amor**

_**Por mayraexitosa**_

Espero les agrade esta nueva historia, que suena a una prueba amorosa pero realmente es tranquila, con tema familiar, romántica y alegre, espero les guste.

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**La carta**_

New York. 3 de mayo de 2011

Queridos hijos, se que para ustedes, la vida ha sido muy fácil, les he dado todo cuanto han deseado, los he enseñado a manejar y despilfarrar la fortuna, hasta hoy, que he enviado detener todos sus ingresos, mismos que se les otorgará en un año, esperando me demuestren que valen la pena como hombres, me forje una meta alta, el día que perdí a su madre, juré que nada les faltaría, Dios estuvo de nuestro lado, por azares de la vida, no me volví a casar y me dedique a trabajar dándoles un ejemplo nada familiar.

He dado órdenes a George mi amigo y administrador de apoyarlos un poco para que ustedes en un año hagan su propia fortuna, demuestren que todo lo que invertí en ustedes valió la pena Albert hijo no por ser el mayor te hagas cargo de tus hermanos, ellos tienen que hacerlo solos, Alister confió en que no les hagas la vida fácil a los demás, ellos compiten contigo ahora, Archie, no siempre se puede estar a la defensiva hijo, tienes que ser mejor y demostrar que eres un Andrew como tus hermanos, Anthony nunca te subestime, si Albert te protegió, esta vez no correrás con esa suerte, eres un hombre tanto igual que tu hermano mayor, demuéstrale no solo a mi sino a él que mereces ser un Andrew, saca el orgullo.

Los cuatro cuentan con estudios, no hay ninguna propiedad a su nombre hasta dentro de un año, las propiedades Andrew estarán supervisadas por George, no tomaran nada, ni autos, ni material, ni ropa, ustedes están solos. Si desean trabajar juntos, es su decisión, pero recuerden al final, serán evaluados de forma individual, Albert sin trampas, Alister ya sabes se honesto conmigo hijo. Archie Anthony, siempre han sido muy buenos, sus estudios están culminados, no pueden entrar a ninguna empresa mía, desde hoy no cuentan con influencias, ni con nombre, ahora los veré en un año. Si por caso o fuerza mayor no estoy, todo estará aquí, esperándolos pues están bajo leyes mis condiciones.

Albert dijo

-George ¿Dónde está mi Padre?

-No lo sé, solo me dejo esto para ustedes, desde este momento, los autos han sido resguardados, sus fortunas, todo, están solos, no estoy de acuerdo con dejarlos en la calle, así que tengo un departamento en Chicago, es el tercer piso, estás son las llaves, espero que mientras deciden como iniciar, tengan en cuenta que cuentan conmigo, saben bien que no los puedo dejar solos.

Toronto, Canadá Enero, 2008

Una joven años atrás había perdido todo, la mujer que contrajo matrimonio con su padre, lo desfalco y las dejo en la calle, cuando este murió, tres jovencitas se hicieron cargo de sí mismas, la mayor Candy estudiaba medicina, tuvo que dejar sus estudios, para hacer una técnica de enfermera pues ya no contaban con recursos suficientes, su auto, un departamento que estaba a nombre de su madre fue lo único que tenían, la segunda jovencita de nombre Honey ella de cabello negro liso, ojos obscuros, la más pequeña Sweet, de cabello castaño ojos azul turquesa.

Candy tomo a sus hermanas al tener la mayoría de edad y se quedo con ambas demostrando ante un juez que ella contaba con ingresos para cuidar a sus hermanas quien contaba con doce y siete años.

Chicago, 2011

Cuando murió su padre la mujer se quedo con todo, ellas contaban con un hermano de su madre, pero trabajaba lejos y no se sabía nada de él en muchos años, Candy viajo a Chicago y se fue al departamento de su madre, un segundo piso de un edificio precioso, donde con varios empleos, por fin contaban con un hogar, Honey ya estudiaba secundaria y Sweet ya estaba en quinto.

-Candy, tenemos nuevos vecinos en el piso de arriba, son hombres grandes

-Honey ya sabes eres muy lista no me des problemas, no podemos estar cerca de jóvenes desconocidos, cuídate por favor

-Candy son muy grandes, mayores que tu, se ve que son riquillos o algo así

-Con mayor razón, te pido lleves a Sweet a la clase llegaré tarde, la comida ya esta lista, mañana me pagan y las llevaré al parque, les compraré helados.

Candy se fue al hospital, ese día camino rápido y se topo de frente con Albert quien choco con ella, pidiendo disculpas

-Disculpe señorita no la vi.

-No se preocupe llevo prisa no paso nada, buenos días con permiso. Candy pensaba el debe ser uno de los que viven arriba, nadie sube nunca por nuestro departamento, bueno ya conocí a uno.

Albert por su parte vio a la joven y sonrió, definitivamente era hermosa y vivía en el mismo edificio que el departamento de George, ya tendría algo que platicarles a sus hermanos.

Por la tarde, Honey y Sweet llegaban de sus clases, se cruzaban con Anthony y Archie

-Buenas tardes, somos sus vecinos del departamento de arriba.

-Buenas tardes, nosotros vivimos aquí, mi nombre es Honey y ella es Sweet mi hermanita.

-Sus Padres, ¿cómo se llaman?

-No contamos con nuestros padres solo mi hermana mayor está en el trabajo, no tarda en volver necesitan hablar con ella.

- No solo nos estamos presentando por si se ofrece algo estaremos un tiempo aquí, mis hermanos y nosotros.

- ¿Cuántos son? Dijo Sweet, Anthony le sonrió, le dijo

- Somos cuatro mi hermano mayor es Albert, Alister es el segundo, él es Archie y yo soy el menor Anthony. Sweet sonrió al ver la amabilidad, le dijo

-Nosotros nunca molestamos a nadie, no jugamos aquí jugamos en el parque con mi hermana la mayor es Candy y somos tres, pero a veces somos seis

-Porque se dividen en dos cada una sonrió Archie, Honey le dijo

-No seas ingenuo, no somos hechiceras, somos personas normales, solo que las amigas de mi hermana, vienen los fines de semana a Chicago y se quedan con nosotras, somos de Canadá.

-Canadienses dijo Anthony sonriendo.

- Si, pero mi hermana y yo nacimos en Michigan, solo Sweet nació en Toronto, mi madre era Norteamericana y mi Padre era Canadiense. Completó Honey

-Eso quiere decir que tienen doble nacionalidad

-Así es, bueno espero no seamos molestia para ustedes, ni ustedes lo sean para nosotras, este edificio es decente, no recibimos a nadie a deshoras y mi hermana es enfermera, por favor no hagan ruido, ella duerme por turnos, trabaja mucho para poder tener nuestra custodia si la pierde nosotras tenemos que irnos a un lugar de personas sin padres.

-No se preocupen, mi hermano Albert trabaja es licenciado, Alister es Ingeniero, Archie es Arquitecto y yo soy Constructor. Estamos trabajando en una empresa cerca de aquí. Si se ofrece algo, descansamos los fines de semana.

-Muchas gracias igualmente, dijo Honey

-Nosotras también, este fin de semana jugaremos en el parque, para que conozcan a Candy, los vemos ahí a las cinco, dijo con ternura Sweet.

-Esta bien, les diré a mis hermanos. Sonrió Anthony,

El fin de semana llegó, Annie era abogada, Paty era Ingeniero en sistemas y Andrea diseñadora, llegaban con Candy esta vez para quedarse una temporada, pues consiguieron un proyecto en Chicago, para trabajar en su empresa y estaban muy felices.

-Candy que bueno el edificio está listo trabajaremos aquí, compraremos un departamento, pero mientras pagaremos todos los gastos de este, para que nos dejes quedar aquí, hasta que recibamos nuestros ingresos para poder comprar el departamento para nosotras.

-No hay problema, me ayudan mucho además, Sweet y Honey necesitan ser supervisadas, y que mejor que ustedes, que siempre me han a poyado, gracias al padre de Andrea pude comprobar ingresos para que mis hermanas me fueran entregadas, eso jamás lo olvidaré.

-Bueno cuéntanos que dice el doctor Stefan, siempre si saldrás con él,

-No es muy coqueto anda con todas las damas, su especialidad es ginecología es un libidinoso, las damas que lo buscan por Dios salen despeinadas y no saben todo lo que se escucha, mejor olvídenlo.

-Pero te pretendía el muy cínico, mujeriego y libidinoso.

-Si, pero no me interesa algún día encontrare alguien para mi, ahora no estoy bien así tengo muchas responsabilidades, Honey está en su adolescencia, me comentó que tenemos vecinos mayores, me preocupa que este sola, ella es muy buena y confío en ella, pero Sweet invito a los señores al parque para que me los presentaran, pues si vamos a vivir en el mismo edificio, al menos que sean respetuosos, así que ya que van a estar una temporada aquí, nos vemos en el parque, para conocer a los amigos de mis hermanas, porque Sweet dice que uno de ellos es su príncipe.

-Hay no Candy que no se le acerque a Sweet, ella es una niña

-Por supuesto que no, ni siquiera los reciben solo se han visto una vez, ellos trabajan, son grandes me dijo Honey, que ya son mayores y solo estarán un tiempo. Candy rubia de cabello rizado, Annie de cabello obscuro liso, Paty de cabello castaño ondulado y Andrea peli roja de ojos celestes, blancas muy hermosas, de buenas familias, trabajadoras y amigas desde la infancia.

En la noche en el departamento de arriba

-Conocí a una hermosa mujer Alister, es rubia y vive en este edificio, nos topamos esta mañana es muy hermosa. Alister sonriente le contestó,

-Estas soñando Albert, Anthony dijo

-No Alister, al parecer es enfermera y es la hermana de Honey y Sweet, dos niñas que dependen de ella, debe ser Candy la hermana mayor, la jovencita me dijo que no hiciéramos ruido porque trabaja por turnos. Archie dijo

-La más pequeña miraba a Anthony como un príncipe de hadas, sin dejar de sonreír, a lo que de inmediato se reían todos, Anthony se defendió

-Deben ver al ingenuo de Archie, que les dijo que si ellas se dividían en dos, porque eran tres y a veces seis, Archie les puso cara de susto y la jovencita dijo "ingenuo no somos hechiceras", las amigas de mi hermana vienen los fines de semana a quedarse con nosotras. Haciendo que todos re burlaran de Archie diciéndole "Ingenuo" "Ingenuo"

Anthony les dijo

-mañana las veremos en el parque no falten nos presentarán a su hermana mayor para que la conozcan, a las cinco así que no sean tontos y nada de conquistar a su hermana, porque ella está trabajando para cuidar a sus hermanas y que no pierda su custodia legal.

- ¿Como que custodia legal? dijo Albert.

-No tienen padres, al parecer la mayor está cuidando de las menores. Contestó Archie y Albert dijo,

-Pobre debe ser difícil para ella. Alister agrego,

-Oye que su madre era una golosa, poner nombres tan dulces a sus hijas, siento que ha de haber muerto de diabetes. Haciendo reír a los demás.

El fin de semana llegó, los jóvenes se fueron al parque pero no veían a las niñas, estos se quedaron caminando en el parque había muchas personas, era muy familiar como que se organizaba algo, en el teatro estaban marionetas y anunciaban películas antiguas por la noche.

Por fin vieron correr a Sweet quien le llamó a Anthony

-Hola Tony acá estamos ven, le tomo la mano para guiarlo los demás lo siguieron, todas estaban en una mesa con bancas haciendo un picnic, Candy vio a Albert que fue con el que se cruzó le dijo

-Disculpe, fui con quien se tropezó hace unos días.

-Si mi nombre es Albert, este sonreía al ver como se apenaba por no presentarse.

-Soy Candy, ellas son mis hermanas Honey y Sweet. Ellas mis amigas, Paty, Andrea y Annie.

-Mucho gusto, ellos son mis hermanos Alister, Archie y Anthony, somos nuevos por aquí, pero es muy bonito este lugar, muy tranquilo.

-Si lo es dijo Candy, aquí pasamos los fines de semana, siempre hay variedades les va a gustar mucho, la gente es de organizar eventos en este lugar.

Candy ofreció bebidas y alimentos. Estos muy felices aceptaron, pero dijo Albert

-Bueno la próxima semana nosotros ponemos el picnic. Sorprendiendo a Candy quien sonrió por la gentileza. Todos conversaban, nadie decía mucho de sus trabajos solo de sus profesiones, pero se manejaban con mucha cautela ellos para que no supieran mucho de ellos y ellas sentían lo mismo, así que solo eran vecinos y nada más. Alister les preguntó

-Solo están aquí el fin de semana según dijo mi hermano. Paty le contestó

-Si, vivíamos en Toronto junto con Candy, pero conseguimos trabajo aqu, así que nos quedaremos una temporada, para ayudar a nuestra amiga. Archie se sorprendió dijo

- ¡Ayudarla! Annie dijo

-Si con cuidar de Sweet, porque Honey no necesita que nadie la cuide, Honey sonrió por la confianza que le daban. Candy dijo

-Bueno lo prometido es deuda, tengo que cumplir con mis hermanas, los veo más tarde, las llevare por los helados. Andrea dijo

-Aquí las esperamos Candy no tarden.

-No tardaremos, para ustedes hay pastel si desean, pero a mis hermanas les prometí comprarles helados. Albert dijo

- ¿Puedo acompañarlas?

-Como gustes.

Se fueron los cuatro dejando a los demás con el pastel. En el camino Candy tomaba a Sweet y Honey se topo con un compañero de escuela.

-Mira Candy el es John, es compañero de clases.

-Mucho gusto John

-El gusto es mío señorita son John Smith, Honey agregó

-El es Albert, a mi hermanita Sweet, ya la conoces

-Si, mucho gusto señor, con permiso. Se retiraba nervioso y Honey sonrió.

-Que pasa Honey, porque se comportó así, dijo Candy

-Porque ha de pensar que Albert es mi padre o mi hermano mayor, y ya sabes mejor lejos de quien te cuide haciendo reír a Albert, este agregó

-Tal vez pase como padre de Sweet, pero con tu edad no creo que piense que soy tu padre, además no nos parecemos. Honey sonrió, dijo

-Tienes razón, mi madre decía que Candy se parecía a su madre, o sea mi abuela, yo me parezco a su hermano mi tío George Johnson y Sweet se parece a papá. Albert dijo

- ¿Tío George Johnson? Candy sonrió, le dijo

- Tenemos años de no verlo, el solo nos conoce a Honey y a mí, lo buscamos mucho para que no me quitaran a mis hermanas, pero como no lo encontramos, Sweet y Honey tuvieron que vivir un tiempo en un orfelinato hasta que pude comprobar mis ingresos gracias al padre de Andrea que me dio trabajo para hacerme cargo de ellas. Después nos vinimos al departamento de mi madre, porque es el único que no nos quitaron. Algún día veremos a nuestro tío y se comerá viva a esa señora abusiva. Albert sonrió por cómo dijo que George se comería a una mujer.


	2. Tío George

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Tío George**_

-Candy el departamento donde estamos es de tu tío George Johnson, es el dueño, y viene mañana. Si gustas le digo que están aquí. Las tres lo vieron y abrazaron a Albert por lo que les dijo. Honey lloraba, dijo

-Candy si mi tío aparece nadie nos quitará la custodia, somos de él. Candy le brillaban los ojos le contestó,

-Tranquilas, no vamos a molestarlo, solo le diremos que se presente por ustedes para que no me las quiten y me seguiré encargando de ustedes, no pasará nada. Sweet dijo

-Albert, mi tío es buena persona.

-Si, es muy bueno, es como un padre para mis hermanos y para mi, ha estado todo el tiempo con nosotros, desde hace mucho, no sabíamos que tuviera familia. Lo consideramos nuestro. Candy dijo

-Entonces ustedes son los que secuestraron a mi tío, que no lo encontrábamos, sonreían, Albert dijo

-Yo invito los helados, esto se va a poner muy bien mañana cuando venga George y sepa que tiene tres hijas y otras tres agregadas, después de vivir siempre con puros hombres ahora tendrá solo mujeres, eso lo tengo que ver. Honey dijo

-Realmente me parezco a él Albert.

-Si, ahora que lo dices, tu si pasas por hija de él, pero creo que va a ponerse muy triste por saber que no está su hermana, y dices que su hija mayor es igual a su madre. Sweet dijo

-Candy mi tío George no sabe que mi mamá murió.

-Pequeña, lo que sucede es que nos fuimos a Canadá, Papá se molestó con él, no dejo que lo volviéramos a ver, ahora que no está Papá y sepa mi tío que se caso con una mujer que le quito todo a sus sobrinas es probable que sepa lo mal que se portó papá. Lo mejor es no hablar de esto y querer mucho al tío George, acuérdense que dijo mamá que el perdió a su familia, somos lo único que tiene y el es lo único que tenemos. Sobre todo Honey y tú, que necesitan que no nos quite su custodia legal.

Albert veía a Candy tan maternal con sus hermanas, cómo decía no molestar a George, solo que no les quitarán la custodia. Sentía que George estaría muy orgulloso de ellas. Compraron los helados y regresaron con los demás Candy sonriente dijo

-Andrea, Albert me dio una hermosa noticia, Alister abrió los ojos y vio a Albert, mientras que los demás lo voltearon a ver haciendo reír a las niñas, por sus caras de sorpresa, Anthony dijo

-Albert, ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué le dijiste a Candy? Haciendo reír a todos. Candy dijo

-Mañana llega por fin mi tío, Candy lloró y abrazó a Paty, Annie y Andrea se unieron al abrazo, dejando mudos a los caballeros Sweet se subió a una banca le dio un beso en la mejilla a Albert, le dijo a Anthony.

-El es mi príncipe, es más bueno que tú, me compró un helado, haciendo sonreír a Anthony, porque Archie había visto a Sweet muy enamorada de él. Y ahora lo había cambiado por Albert. Annie dijo

-Candy y crees que quiera aceptar la custodia legal de tus hermanas, no será mucha responsabilidad para él. Candy le dijo

-Es solo por papeles, me seguiré haciendo cargo de ellas, solo es para no tener miedo de que me las quiten, sobre todo por Rebeca, que ya vez como presionó al juez de que no era apta para cuidar de mis hermanas. Albert dijo

- ¿Quien es Rebeca? Honey dijo

-La que fue esposa de mi papá y se quedo con todas nuestras cosas. Nos dejo en la calle la abusiva, hace más de tres años, Candy tuvo que dejar de estudiar medicina solo estudio enfermera, nos sacó del orfelinato desde entonces nos cuida. Los chicos se asombraron, ellos que se sentían mal por lo que les hizo su padre, ellas realmente habían quedado sin nada, aun así salieron adelante. Alister dijo

- ¿Y quién es tu tío? Honey dijo

-El hombre que han secuestrado ustedes todos estos años, al que no lo encontrábamos porque lo tenían escondido. Archie y Anthony se quedaron con cara de asombro, Honey sonreía, las chicas los voltearon a ver Paty dijo

- ¿Cómo es eso Candy?, ellos son secuestradores. Candy sonrió, dijo

-Mamá lo decía jugando, es que siempre lo tenían de un lado a otro sin poder verlo, después la discusión con mi padre y el no encontrarlo, es jugando Paty, Alister insistió

- ¿Y quién es? Candy dijo

-Nosotras somos sobrinas de George Johnson, el es hermano de nuestra madre. Las caras de los tres era de susto, con boca abierta, con sorpresa miraban a Albert quien sonreía al ver sus caras. Por la mañana llegaba George a visitar a los chicos, Albert le abrió, le dijo

-Te esperábamos, pasa. Anthony salió, fue por sus sobrinas para sorprender a George. Las tres estaban emocionadas, salieron dejando a las demás en el departamento, subieron, pasaban y vieron a George quien en cuanto vio a Candy, dio unos pasos y la abrazó

-Candy mi bebita linda, ¡Honey! Están aquí, vio a la pequeña y sonriente le dijo

-Soy Sweet, no nos habían presentado, George la abrazó y la elevo en sus brazos a pesar de no ser muy pequeña, le dio besos por toda su cara, le dijo

-Eres igual a Georgina tu madre mi niña, eres igual a ella, la abrazaba llorando, mientras todos observaban como ahora George tenía tres hijas nuevas. Albert sirvió café, escuchó a George quien de inmediato le dijo

-Candy cuando naciste le dije a tu madre que no había niña más dulce y tierna que tú en el mundo, tu parecido a nuestra madre era único, por eso te puse Candy, después cuando nació Honey, tu padre se enfadó porque le decía Honey de cariño, tu madre te puso así el quería que te llamarás Eugenia como su madre, pero Georgina quería un nombre bello por eso te pusimos Honey viendo a Sweet dijo -no supe de ti hasta después por una carta de ella que tenía una pequeña tan dulce y bella como sus hermanas, fue que me dijo que te llamaría Sweet. Tu padre puso el grito en el cielo, se molestó mucho porque él quería ponerle Rebeca a la pequeña, pero ese nombre no nos agradaba a Georgina y a mí, pues fue una mujer perversa que siempre molestó a tu madre.

Albert estaba serio con los ojos abiertos, Candy lo vio aguantando una sonrisa, Sweet quería llorar abrazó muy fuerte a George dijo

-Gracias tío por qué no dejaron que me llamará Rebeca, tu si nos quieres verdad tío.

-Con todo mi corazón, pequeña si eres igualita a tu madre como no te voy a querer, mira a Honey parece mi hija, tu padre se molestó porque se parecía a mí cuando nació. Tomó el rostro de Honey y esta se le brotaban las lágrimas, dijo

-Tío te hemos buscado mucho tiempo, a Sweet y a mí nos metieron a un orfelinato feo porque no te encontramos, Candy sufrió mucho por culpa de Rebeca que casi la mata cuando quiso reclamarle que nos quitará la casa de mi familia, ahora tuvimos que salir de Canadá porque si nos encuentra Rebeca dejará sin empleo a Candy para que nos devuelvan a un orfelinato, tu no estabas con nosotras. George se levantó de la mesa

-Que tiene que ver con ustedes Rebeca Thompson

-Después de que mi madre murió, mi padre se caso con ella y nos dejo en la calle, dijo Candy con tranquilidad, vivimos en el departamento de abajo que estaba a nombre de mi madre, mi carro dejo de funcionar lo vendimos para comprar muebles y cosas mientras trabajo como enfermera, pero si vas con el juez, te darán la custodia de Honey y Sweet porque eres nuestro tutor, me encargare de los gastos de mis hermanas, solo necesitamos que aceptes que ellas pueden ser vigiladas por ti, aunque me haga cargo de ellas, ya no correríamos el riesgo de que vayan de nuevo al orfelinato. George abrió los ojos dijo,

- ¡Candy por Dios! claro que me haré cargo de ustedes, no vas a seguir trabajando, me tienen a mí, no necesitan nada, ustedes no están solas, ya verá esa Rebeca como le va a ir por tratar mal a mis niñas. Albert sonrió, dijo

-Me imagino que harás lo que ella dijo. George volteo a ver a Albert, este agregó – Candy dijo que te la comerías viva, soltando una risa juguetona. Mientras George serio dijo

-Y muerta también. Haciendo que sus sobrinas lo abrazaran. Los demás que escuchaban asombrados por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar se sentían felices por como ellos no tuvieron que pasar eso, los tres comentaban aparte que si su padre se hubiera casado con una mala mujer y los dejará en la calle, Albert sería quien fuera como Candy y ellos cuidados por el de la bruja madrastra, sonreían cómplices de lo que Anthony y Archie imaginaban haciendo reír a Alister. George dijo

-Y ustedes de que se sonríen

-De imaginar si no contáramos contigo, que mi padre se hubiera casado cuando éramos niños y Albert de enfermero cuidando de nosotros tres. Albert los vio asustado. Candy soltó las carcajadas, dijo

-Se vería muy bien con una cofia en la cabeza, haciendo reír a Albert y a todos. George estaba pensativo sentado con Sweet en sus piernas abrazándola, protector de su pequeña. Mientras observaba a Candy y Honey como sufrieron todo ese tiempo que no lo tuvieron con él. _Recordaba a la tal Rebeca, como molestaba a su hermana y el estúpido de su cuñado irse a casar con una mujer de la vida alegre, que se dedicaba a trabajar en un burdel de mala muerte, le faltaba mucho cerebro a su cuñado, estaba mal económicamente, pero no quiso que ayudara a mi hermana, ni que pagara los colegios para mis sobrinas, ahora el muy imbécil deja en la calle a mis niñas, y pensando en que las estaría cuidando, soy un imbécil, si desde que nacieron siempre se quejó de que mis niñas no se parecían a él, como si mi hermana fuera capaz de engañarlo_. Tratando de dejar de pensar le dijo a Candy

-Hija de que murió tu Padre. Candy lo observó bajo la voz dijo

-Una enfermedad venérea. Honey lo escuchó hizo cara de disgusto, dijo

-Tío la mujer esa es una vulgar, era lógico que mi padre se fuera con ella, le faltaba cerebro. Notándose que Honey también gozaba del carácter de George. Candy trato de cambiar de tema sonrió un poco, preguntó

-Tío como es que el departamento estaba a nombre de mi madre.

-En el vivimos los dos cuando jóvenes, ella se casó con tu Padre, no tenían como iniciar le deje el departamento a su nombre antes de casarse, compré este y realmente están de forma provisional los muchachos, ellos viven en otra ciudad, fue una coincidencia que tengo que agradecer para dar con ustedes.

-Eso quiere decir que después se irán de aquí

-Si hija, ¿Por qué?

-Mis compañeras están iniciando un proyecto nuevo, cuando ellos se vayan podrías rentarles o venderles el departamento, así estarían cerca de nosotras.

-Quien dice que voy a dejarlas aquí, me las llevaré a vivir conmigo, a mi casa es más grande.

-Tío eso tendría que ser después, ahorita tengo contrato como enfermera, no vas a permitir que sea una incumplida tomando en cuenta que gracias a ese trabajo es que no mantuvimos vivas, además Honey y Sweet están estudiando este lugar me queda cerca de ellas, es así como he podido hacerme cargo todo este tiempo.

-Bueno, Sweet es mi hija, ella no está a discusión, el caso de Honey es una señorita y tu igual, pueden decidir pero a mi niña no la van a tener que cuidar de ella me encargo yo, mi bebita no tiene por qué estar sola mientras estudian o trabajan.

-Tío, Sweet está acostumbrada a nosotras, para mí no es problema, ellas son mi vida, Honey le gusta tomar sus propias decisiones, no se le obliga a nada, Sweet dice que Albert es su príncipe puedes tener problemas. Haciendo reír a Archie y Anthony. Mientras George buscaba con la mirada a Albert quien sonreía de lado. Sweet lo miraba con cara de pícara dijo

-Tío tu eres mi Rey, haciendo sonreír a George,

-Mi niña eres tan hermosa hija.

-Albert me compró un helado ayer.

-Por eso es tu príncipe

-Bueno es que Tony también sonríe muy bonito. George la vio haciendo una mueca mientras Alister hacía señas cortando el cuello a Anthony y a Albert.


	3. Un Padre de verdad

**Capitulo 3**

**Un padre de verdad**

-Candy tienes el expediente legal que tengo que revisar.

-Si tío, lo tenemos en el departamento, si gustas vienes con nosotras no es correcto estar tanto tiempo en un hogar de caballeros. Sonriente le contestó

-Tienes razón hija vamos. Con tono serio, vio a los chicos dijo -En un momento vengo a hablar con ustedes. Al salir Archie y Alister se burlaban de Albert y Anthony. Candy en el pasillo sonreía_, alcanzaba a escuchar la algarabía de los chicos. Notaba la solemnidad de su tío para con ellos mientras que la alegría y la calidez se las daba a ellas_.

-Tío si deseas que nos vayamos a vivir contigo, solo espera un poco mientras investigo como cambiar de escuela a mis hermanas y de trabajo para mí.

-Candy no va a ser fácil, pero de ahora en adelante de ellas me encargo, mientras te dedicarás a otra cosa que después hablaré contigo, por lo pronto cumple el contrato, por cierto también quiero verlo, de Honey y Sweet, si ellas me lo permiten seré el padre que necesitan no el que tenían.

Honey y Sweet se abrazaron a él, Honey _sentía que su tío, la aceptaría como hija, no la trataría mal como lo hacía su padre,_ mientras Sweet, _estaba feliz de no llamarse Rebeca gracias a su madre y a su tío_. Candy sonreía _jamás nadie le ayudo a solucionar nada, ahora se encargaría no solo de sus hermanas sino de ella también, ya era una adulta, no podía ser una carga para su tío, pero deseaba estar al tanto de sus hermanas, no dejarlas solas_.

Entraban al departamento, presentaban a su tío con las tres valiosas amigas sonreían abiertamente al notar la felicidad de ellas. Paty dijo

-Señor Johnson no sabe como lo hemos buscado, ni por cuanto tiempo, Andrea agregó

-Mi padre contrato un investigador, dijo que probablemente trabajaba para el FBI, porque nadie quería dar noticias de usted, Annie dijo

-Lo mejor es que ya está aquí, debimos contratar al vecino Albert desde el comienzo, así le daría alegrías a todas nosotras, haciendo unas sonrisas burlonas con Candy, quien recibió la noticia por medio de Albert. George con ojos de enamorado veía a Honey, le recordaba al pequeño que perdió en un accidente, sus ojos obscuros, su tez blanca y su cabello azabache, tal como su sobrina.

Honey _lo notaba lo abrazo y le daba un beso, se sentía aceptada totalmente, sus ojos que siempre habían sido fríos y endurecidos, por cómo había sido rechazada por su padre, ahora era aceptada totalmente por su tío que con exceso de amor y respeto las abrazaba_. George les dijo,

-Me gustaría señoritas que supieran que este departamento será prestado a ustedes, por el apoyo que han recibido mis sobrinas de su parte, ellas cuentan con casa, escuela, trabajo y todo lo que necesiten para salir adelante sobre todo amor de familia, las vi nacer, las tuve conmigo, de Candy y Honey soy culpable por sus nombres, puedo asegurarles que recompensaré el tiempo a mis niñas esta es la nueva dirección y su teléfono.

Todas sonreían les prestarían el departamento de Candy, ella sonreía sus hermanas se merecían lo mejor. Candy pensaba _en lo que le dijo su tío, que ya él se haría cargo de sus hermanas, que tenía algo para ella le daba curiosidad saber_, se fue a su habitación regresaba con un folder de documentos, le entregó los documentos de la custodia, los del departamento, el convenio que mostraba porque les quitaron la casa donde vivían, y el contrato donde estaba trabajando.

George _notaba la buena disciplina que sus sobrinas tenían, Candy llevaba un listado de gastos e ingresos, no manejaba ningún tipo de crédito, un listado de los faltantes y de los impuestos, recibos, control en total de todo para un solo sueldo miserable que ella tenía_.

-Hija que organizada eres.

-No tío eso no es mío, eso es de Honey, ella es quien lleva la administración general, yo solo soy el ingreso, trabajo por turnos, debo dormir y ellas se encargan de comprar y de administrar todo. El fin de semana me encargo de darles dinero, de revisar que todo esté en orden, lavar, acomodar y revisar sus ropas, cocer, planchar, preparar sus alimentos de la semana.

Para cuando termino de dar la lista George abría sus ojos, _por todo el esfuerzo que Candy hacía para ser la madre de sus hermanas y la proveedora de la casa. Lo sorprendente para él fue los listados controlados y administrador por Honey, eran igual a los de él, Honey era definitivamente su contraparte femenina, si él hubiera sido mujer sería Honey, era administrada, seria, controlada, dura en lo necesario, pero la mejor administradora de su edad quince años_.

-Honey hija, cumplirás dieciséis en tres meses, tendremos que celebrar tu fiesta, de dulces dieciséis, donde la festejaremos. Con cara de asombro se quedaba Honey, _sus amigas ya habían festejado sus dulces dieciséis, pero ella no lo haría,_ ahora su tío le preguntaba eso. Candy lloraba abrazando a Paty. Por su parte Sweet reía a sus diez años ella era una niña feliz, de inmediato dijo

-Tío eso es fantástico, Honey siempre quiso una fiesta, pero no podíamos festejar nada, porque se salía de presupuesto, no creo que tenga idea alguna de cómo quiere su fiesta, porque lo más que podíamos hacer era ir al parque y hacer un picnic, cooperando entre todas.

George estaba serio, _el había asistido a las mejores fiestas y eventos toda su vida del nivel social de los Andrew, contaba con una excelente fortuna como administrador, podía hacer diez fiestas por año si así lo deseaba, sin embargo su manera administrativa, siempre fue igual al señor Andrew, controlado y cumpliendo con la felicidad de sus hijos, al no contar con hijos, ahora tenía tres hijas, se encargaría de todo cuanto fuera necesario, incluyendo la fiesta de Honey y sus dulces dieciséis, para eso Dios le envió la oportunidad de ser su tutor_.

-Honey hija debes entender que soy no solo tu tío, sino tu tutor, soy quien se encarga de ti, me haré cargo de que tu cumpleaños la pases como puedo festejarte, eres mi hija ahora. Honey lo vio se acercó, le dijo

-Tío debes de comprender, que mi padre jamás me acepto, que tanto Candy y Sweet fueron tratadas como niñas de orfelinato, pues aun con nuestro padre, es como si no lo tuviéramos, así que esto para nosotras es como si realmente hubiésemos llegado a los brazos de un padre, no de un tutor o un tío, George se levantó la abrazó le dijo

-Eso son para mí mis hijas, ahora que lo comprendes, sabes que ya están en casa, el viaje fue largo, mi vida solitaria, ahora no voy a desperdiciar ni un solo segundo de mi existencia para demostrarles lo mucho que las quiero. Candy y Paty escuchaban sus palabras el departamento no era grande, Candy no _podía dejar de sentirse mal por querer más a su tío, que con solo verlas las abrazo, mientras que su padre siempre fue muy duro con ellas. Y hasta grotesco por las exageraciones de Rebeca contra ellas_.

Candy se fue a cambiar para entrar en el turno de enfermera, cuando salía George veía que hasta el uniforme lucía viejo, muy limpio pero bastante deplorable, sus ropas no eran muy buenas se sentía miserable por no estar con ellas, George pensaba acompañarla al hospital, se despedía de sus sobinas y sus amigas, al salir Albert estaba entrando al edificio y se ofreció a llevarla, George acepto porque requería hablar con los muchachos. Y que esperaría a que regresara Albert, que por favor la llevará hasta la puerta del hospital, no deseaba que estuviera sola Candy a esas horas en día domingo.

-Por supuesto George, no tardaré.

-Candy a qué horas sales de tu trabajo, si no puedo ir por ti alguno de mis hermanos lo hará. George sonrió, ellos no las dejarían solas, al menos ya sabían que eran de su familia.

- A las seis de la mañana pero es muy temprano, puedo regresar sola.

- No señorita, iré por ti estoy libre a esa hora. Candy _sonreía a esa hora tal vez estaría dormido, no libre_. George se despedía, ella emocionada por estar acompañada, ahora si el doctor que tanto la perseguía una cuadra antes de llegar al hospital, notaría que Albert la acompañaba.

-Albert no te molestes bajo ninguna circunstancia que oigas o veas

- ¿Por qué lo dices Candy?

-Tengo un doctor medio mujeriego y juguetón que siempre bromea conmigo, me asusta una cuadra antes, ya estoy acostumbrada, pero no hace nada, solo lo hace por acompañarme, es doctor ginecólogo del hospital en el que trabajo pero no es muy bueno.

Albert sonreía, no se imaginaba a un doctor con falta de disciplina, los que conocía eran muy serios.

- ¿Te pretende Candy?

-Digamos que pretende a todo el hospital y parte de sus pacientes, ambos sonrieron. Efectivamente al bajar del auto, quedaba muy lejos el estacionamiento, se topo con el doctor, cuando Albert cerraba el auto, para caminar con Candy hasta la puerta. El doctor dijo

-Ahora se vino por otro lado, pensó que no la acompañaría Candy, no me dará el gusto de que la acompañe al hospital. Albert de inmediato dijo

-No viene sola me tiene a mí, así que le pido que no se le vuelva a acercar a Candy, ella tiene quien la acompañe y la lleve de hoy en adelante. El doctor vio a Albert de arriba abajo, realmente era alto y muy bien parecido, ahora entendía porque no le hacía caso Candy.

-Bueno espero que realmente no la deje sola, pues le hacía el favor de que no caminará sin compañía, -veo que ahora tiene quien la cuide con permiso señorita Candy. Se retiraba a paso veloz para irse muy serio.

-Nunca había visto al doctor Stefan serio y molesto, _a ver cómo nos va con él en el hospital_.

-Solo dile que soy abogado, que estuve a punto de meter una orden de acoso por asustarla una cuadra antes del hospital, que lo bueno es que es un doctor muy disciplinado por eso no requiere de ninguna orden. Ambos soltaron las risas, para continuar caminado el tramo restante, al llegar a la puerta de enfermería, Albert se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a Candy.

-Vuelvo antes de las seis por ti, cuídate mucho.

-Gracias, te espero.

Al irse, todas las enfermeras la miraban sonrientes, ella de inmediato entró a reportarse, no le tocaría el área de consultas ginecológicas, sino que la enviaban a pediatría, donde ella sonreía. Se reportaba, le asignaban el consultorio donde apoyaría, pero no fue así, la mandaron a piso directamente para revisar signos vitales de los pacientes.

Mientras Albert feliz regresaba, después de haber visto al doctor, que realmente Candy necesitaba ser acompañada, recogerla por la hora y por el espacio solo que había que recorrer caminando.

George mientras tanto hablo con ellos, para ver cómo iban sus planes, cada uno mostraba sus cuentas e ingresos, como estaban llevando ahora sus vidas, al final llegaba Albert, que era el que menos se preocupaba por nada, el tenía todo estimado a su manera, su preocupación era saber que haría George con Candy, si se la llevaría a vivir a su casa, este rentaría un departamento cerca de esa propiedad para verla y acompañarla.

-Albert qué bueno que llegas, tus informes.

-En orden George aquí tienes, sabes fui a dejar a tu sobrina, ya le dije como se defienda si la molestan, pero no hay que dejarla sola hay un ginecólogo medio idiota que se ha empeñado en seguirla una tramo antes de llegar al hospital, me preocupe un poco pero estaré temprano por ella, no sabía que hubiese médicos con falta de ética. George abrió sus ojos, se aceleró un poco para decir.

-Albert tengo que hacerme cargo de las niñas, Candy es adulta, te puedo pedir que si esta en tus manos al menos no la dejes sola, no quiero que nadie le falte al respeto. Puedo pagar extra por ese servicio a tu cuenta, créeme lo haré.

-Estoy por completo de acuerdo contigo, no me parece que después de que una loca, las dejo en la calle, un acosador la moleste y no me incomoda acompañarla no tienes que págame nada.

-Sería mejor que le compre un auto ella debe manejar.

-El hospital tiene el área de estacionamiento muy lejos fue ahí donde me di cuenta que el doctor ese Stefan la molestaba.

- ¡Que! ¿Ya lo viste? ¿Sabes quién es? puedo dar una orden por acoso.

-También le dije eso a Candy, pero ya la oíste es muy precavida, piensa que después la pueden correr o molestar, no sé que tantas influencias tenga ese medicucho para que la muevan de área a una donde ella se incomode.

-En cuanto pueda la saco de ese infierno dijo George molesto, haciendo sonreír un poco a Albert quien exageró para que pudiera acompañarla - Mientras tanto cuento contigo Albert,

-Por supuesto es tu familia George, es como si fueran de nuestra familia, le dije que iría por ella. George reviso los ingresos de Albert todo estaba en regla, le devolvió los papeles, pero George estaba pensando en Rebeca, en Honey, su cumpleaños y Sweet su educación su tiempo para ellas. George dijo,

-Honey cumplirá años pronto, son esos que las jovencitas quieren festejar con emoción

- ¿los dieciséis?

- Exacto. Al parecer no han festejado nada en su vida, solo sobrevivir, la escuela donde esta Sweet es de bajos recursos, donde estudia Honey igual, el documento de Rebeca y lo poco que les quito no merece pelear por ello. Ya debe haberse gastado todo. Me preocupan mucho, Candy es muy independiente, estas semanas buscare la manera de llevarme a las pequeñas, pero Candy me preocupa más, creo que debo poner a alguien que la cuide. Albert sonrió dijo,

-Trabajo en un horario abierto sabes que puedo ir y venir sin que me tomen el tiempo, me haré cargo de cuidarla, mientras te la llevas a vivir contigo.

-Gracias, aunque creo que tendré que buscarle un mejor empleo y un departamento para ella en un mejor nivel, no puedo ni pensar que alguien le haga daño, cuando está bajo mi cuidado.

-Eso será imposible cuentas conmigo ¿y si no? están mis hermanos, nos ayudaste al menos a encontrar como empezar, cuando mi padre nos hizo esta prueba de eficiencia individual.

-Gracias Albert pero sé honesto, te conozco desde niño que interés tienes en Candy.

- El más honorable, es una persona independiente, agradable, sabes bien que no juego con nadie, me molesta de sobremanera que traten de abusar de ella, si ella me considera bueno, tratare de ganarme su afecto.

-Albert me conoces como administrador, como abogado, como al servicio de tu familia, pero tratándose de mi familia soy un tío muy difícil para ti.

-Crees que me arriesgaría George.

-Por eso estoy hablando claro, si el interés es bueno por ella adelante, pero te aviso la puedo alejar de ti si la lastimas y juro que no la encontrarías ni con lupa.

-La verdad pensaba rentar un departamento cerca de donde las lleves a vivir. Ambos sonrieron, -es mejor honesto y directo. _Al final ambos se conocen bien_.


	4. Cambio de Casa

**Capitulo 4**

**Cambio de casa**

Al salir de su turno sonreía viendo el reloj estaba segura que se quedaría dormido, no era de esos jóvenes que se levantaran temprano, más bien era de los que se dormía tarde, pero era agradable que lo intentara sonreía y salía del registro, para ir a la puerta de salida, el no estaba sonrió comenzó a caminar y alguien bajo de un salto del árbol.

-Lista para irnos

- ¡Albert!

- ¿Esperabas a alguien más?

- Por supuesto que no solo que me sorprendiste, gracias por venir.

-Bueno no quería estar a la vista de todas las enfermeras solo de la tuya, para que me quedaba en la banca mejor en el árbol, hay una buena vista desde ahí.

-No pareces un chico que suba arboles Albert, pero veo que ahora vistes más informal

-Iré a la oficina mientras duermes, no necesito vestirme formal para acompañarte, a menos que lo prefieras

-Vamos Albert lo que prefiera no es lo que debes hacer, es lo que te sea más cómodo para ti, porque habrías de vestirte formal si lo prefiriera

-Pues porque vine por ti, tal vez te incomode que venga en jeans y camiseta.

-Te equivocas. Es agradable que alguien se levante temprano solo por acompañarme, eso es independientemente de cómo vistas, es un esfuerzo que tengo que agradecer, ¡Mira! Albert volteo y estaba el doctor viendo que Candy se iba con él, este de inmediato coloco su brazo en la espalda de Candy posesivo, viendo al Dr. Stefan que supiera que Candy no estaría sola.

Llegaban al departamento, Albert por alguna razón volvía a abrazarla y la acompañaba a su departamento después de haber bajado el auto y ella se sentía protegida, no sabía porque lo hacía sin embargo era agradable, tal vez por su Tío tan severo con ellos que se sentía con la obligación de protegerla, pero eso era agradable.

-Candy ¿cómo te fue? pregunto una Paty que se preparaba para salir a su trabajo.

-Muy bien gracias Paty, creo que el pervertido ya no molestará conoció a Albert

- ¡Albert! Te acompañó Candy

- Si, fue a dejarme al hospital anoche y hoy fue por mí.

- ¡Wow! ¿Le interesas Candy?

- No lo creo, es solo que le deben tanto a mi Tío, que ahora nos quieren cuidar, hoy se va Honey y Sweet, debo dormir un poco para que pueda ayudarlas al cambio de casa, creo que me sentiré sola, sin ellas.

-Candy estamos contigo deja que las consienta un poco su padre, tu siempre serás su hermana.

-Lo sé, es solo que nunca me he separado de ellas, no sé si pueda acostumbrarme a no tenerlas conmigo.

- Vamos Candy hace cuanto que no sales, no has tenido novio solo trabajar y cuidar a tus hermanas, podemos tener salidas por la noche cuando cambies de turno.

-No lo sé, mi contrato se acaba pronto y mi Tío tiene planes para mí, los cuales me dan mucha curiosidad, ¿qué planes puede tener mi Tío para mí?

-Bueno si Albert lo conoce, el puede contestarte todo eso ¿No lo crees?

-Tal vez. Candy sonrió se fue a dormir.

Más tarde despertaba se daba un baño y veía a Sweet emocionada por empacar sus cosas.

-Candy voy a tener mi propia habitación es lila, mi Tío George me dijo que de qué color la quería y compró peluches para decorarla para que me sintiera bien, que todo lo que necesitara no nos haría falta nada.

-Sweet no debes pedir nada, su presencia es muy importante, es lo mejor no lo que se puede comprar.

-Lo sé Candy, por eso le dije que solo lo que él quisiera, que cuando regresara de la escuela, conversaríamos,

-Eso suena mejor sonreía Candy.

-Si Candy, Honey me dijo que el dinero no lo es todo en la vida, debemos cuidar a mi tío que se sienta bien con nosotras, no que gaste mucho sino que sea feliz.

-Eso es así debe ser Sweet. Honey tiene muy buenos pensamientos, ella quiere que nuestro Tío nos quiera sin tener que gastar tanto.

-Si eso dijo ella también.

Candy se arreglo se vistió juvenil, un pantaloncillo pegado, una blusita, tenis para luego ayudar a empacar a sus hermanas llegaba George.

-Candy, el vencimiento de tu contrato es muy importante, en cuanto termine tengo trabajo para ti, es particular ganarás mejor y también gozaras de unas buenas vacaciones de todo lo que has pasado.

- ¡Oh Tío George! no es necesario, mi trabajo me mantiene ocupada, no es necesario vacacionar ahora.

-Candy lo mereces hija, donde vas a trabajar también será parte de tus vacaciones, me ayudaras en un pendiente que tengo.

-Esta bien Tío, pero por favor cuida mucho de mis hermanas.

-Por supuesto son mis hijas, Candy no quiero que te preocupes por nada, ellas son mi familia, ahora necesitas cumplir con ese contrato, avisa que te vas a retirar y pide una carta de recomendación para tu expediente personal.

-Ya tienes la información de donde están tus hermanas, ahora me las llevo esta es la nueva escuela de Sweet y esta la de Honey, solo espero que ellas se adapten bien, no es un internado, a Honey le fascinará por como llevan ahí su desempeño será mucho mejor, sin embargo, no sé si las amistades sean de su agrado que espero que sí.

-Tío ellas se saben adaptar a todo, lo único que no desean es volver a estar sin familia, conversa seguido con ellas, desayuna y come o cena con ellas eso les agradará mucho, se sentirán tomadas en cuenta, de la fiesta te recomiendo que lo hables con Andrea, ella conoce mucho a mi hermana, sabe lo seria y conservadora que es como también que ella la toma en cuenta y a Sweet le fascinará.

-Perfecto. Te llamaré, hija si pasas por algo urgente habla con Albert te apoyará por mí, pero cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites.

-Lo sé Tío. Gracias.

-Este es tu nuevo celular, con ello podremos estar en comunicación constante, están los números de mi celular, el de la casa con las niñas y el de los colegios, también está el de los chicos y Albert quien se comprometió a cuidarte, si lo requieres. Creo que te aprecia de manera personal Candy.

- ¡Oh Tío! no lo sabía.

-Bueno es buen chico. Lo conozco desde niño, solo le advertí que no te hiciera daño, es abogado así que si te molestan, el podrá apoyarte.

-Gracias tío. Se acercaron sus hermanas, se despedían de ella, ambas se abrazaban.

-Honey, Sweet cuídense mucho llámenme ya me dijo mi Tío que el celular fue idea de ustedes.

-Candy no podemos estar lejos de ti eres nuestra familia, debes estar bien mi Tío no nos va a separar de ti al contrario, en cuanto termines tus proyectos, ya tiene una habitación para ti en su casa. Candy vio a su Tío ella lo abrazó se emocionó por no separarla de sus hermanas y que cuando ella quisiera podía irse con ellas.

Candy estaba en la calle despidiendo a sus hermanas, sus amigas estaban trabajando, Alister y Albert llegaban y la veían, sus ojos lucían tristeza, ambos lo notaban.

-Alister llevare a Candy a tomar un café te veo al rato.

-Por supuesto Albert. Este se acercó a Candy

-Candy te parece tomar un café.

-Si, pasa pondré un poco de café.

-Bueno te estaba invitando a tomarlo fuera, pero si deseas que sea en tu departamento.

-Estaba mudando a mis hermanas no estoy arreglada para salir, además no tardo en volver a entrar a trabajar.

-Bueno un café, pero yo lo hago.

-Gracias, sirve que me cambie y arregle un poco. Albert sonreía, _estaría en su departamento y eso no era tan propio, pero el tiempo y su tristeza, el arreglo, vaya buenos pretextos_ pensaba Albert.

Candy lo pasó ambos conversaban, le mostraba la cocina muy arreglada y limpia, definitivamente femenina, Candy se retiró se fue y se escuchaba el baño, se cambiaba rápidamente, se cepillaba y dejaba su cabello suelto para que se secará, se vestía sencilla con un vestido, zapatillas.

-Huele bien, pensé que solo tomaríamos café

-Bueno es que este café no es valiente

- ¿Ah no? Candy sorprendida porque el café tenía miedo.- ¿El café tiene miedo?

- No, pero no se dejo venir solo, sino muy bien acompañado, por sus amigas las galletas, los panecillos y los canapés. Ambos sonreían por como Albert decía que eran sus amistades.

-Albert conoces a mi Tío desde hace tiempo, puedo hacerte algunas preguntas.

-Las que gustes Candy, George es un buen hombre.

-Lo que sucede es que desde que llegó, me dijo que me sacaría de trabajar del hospital, hoy me volvió a decir que termine y avise que me iré, que donde voy a trabajar es de forma particular, que me servirán de vacaciones, créeme me da mucha curiosidad, me imagino que como lo conoces bien, sabes los planes que tiene para mí.

Albert _pensaba, querrá alejarla de él, sabe que le interesa, porque ahora se la llevaría, porque no le dijo con quien la llevaría, trataba de acomodar sus pensamientos para indagar y que Candy no se alejará de él._

-Candy ¿tu Tío es celoso? Ella se sonrió nerviosamente, _porque lo preguntaba, acaso la quería alejar de los chicos, si le acababa de informar que Albert estaba interesado de forma personal, que pasaba aquí._

-No lo sé Albert no lo creo, de hecho me pidió que si tenía problemas acudiera a ti, que me ayudarías si algo necesitaba.

-Por supuesto, solo que si tiene otros planes quisiera saberlos, no me ha dicho esos planes particulares que tiene para ti, realmente no me gustaría que apenas te conozco nos alejen de ti a mis hermanos y a mí.

- ¿A tus hermanos? Dijo Candy sorprendida,

- ¿Y a mí? Lo dijo observando a Candy donde ella se ruborizó por completo y Albert se sonrió, _ella era fascinante, como hacía eso de ponerse rosita de sus mejillas de esa forma tan simpática, ahora comprendía porque le pusieron Candy, era realmente dulce_.

-Compraste las galletas están muy ricas. Dijo Candy tratando de cambiar el tema, a lo cual Albert sonrió abiertamente, estaban solos y ella estaba curiosa, acudía a el por saber de su Tío y esos planes que a él también le dieron curiosidad.

-Sabes Candy, tengo tiempo de no ver a mi Padre, George es su amigo, pero mi padre le pidió que nos alejará de él, la verdad estoy preocupado por no saber donde está, ahora que me dices que tiene planes para ti, posiblemente sea con alguien de los conocidos, me gustaría mucho que nuestra amistad creciera, si sabes algo acerca de William mi Padre me lo informes, investigaré sobre a donde te enviará, pero si no logro saberlo no me dejes esperando saber de ti, ya es bastante no saber de mi Padre como ahora que te acabo de conocer también te alejen de mi.

- ¡Alejarme! Lo dijo en un tono de tristeza Candy, eso le agradó a Albert quien volvió a notar lo transparente que es ella.

Pasaron los días, Candy avisó en el hospital que no renovaría su contrato, todos se comenzaron a dar cuenta, hasta el doctor Stefan que lucía molesto pues le habían quitado a su enfermera, el de molesto cambio a Candy de área, pero ahora ella era más feliz en el área de pediatría que todas las enfermeras evadían, Albert no faltaba ni una sola ocasión por ella, ahora estaba en el turno de día, salían juntos, paseaban y conversaban de sus gustos, Candy por su parte conversaba a diario con sus hermanas, le sobraba mucho el dinero, compró un nuevo uniforme, perfume, hacía tanto que deseaba uno, ahora podía comprarlo, salía con las chicas los fines de semana, Albert aprovechaba para verla y salir con ella.

-Si Candy iremos a la disco a bailar, ya verás conocerás chicos muy agradables. Dijo Annie

-Gracias, le comente a Albert y sus hermanos, les dije el lugar al que me invitaron. Paty agregó

- ¿Irá Ster? Y todas se comenzaron a reír.

-No lo sé Paty, ellos salen tarde en ocasiones por el trabajo, Archie y Anthony trabajan juntos, Ster trabajan en una compañía muy estricta y Albert parece que trabaja en su hogar, porque entra y sale como desea. Annie dijo

-Suena extraño pero los abogados trabajamos por fuera y nos va bien, en ocasiones mejor, pero para eso debemos ser muy buenos, como abogado no me lo imagino muy bueno para un debate. Candy dijo

-Tampoco me lo imagino, es tan diferente a los abogados que no lo parece.

Se quedaron pensativas, pero no sabían mucho de sus vecinos, solo que eran profesionistas y que eran conocidos del tío George.

Estaban en la disco estaban en la barra, Annie de inmediato fue captada por un chico guapísimo Andrea igual, estaban más seguido en la disco que sabían de cómo se manejaban ahí sin embargo Paty y Candy estaban juntas, conversaban un poco y al oído la música no las dejaba escucharse.

Un joven muy atractivo miraba a Candy, sin embargo ella estaba en la conversación que no lo notaba era realmente atractivo, castaño de ojos intensos un rostro atractivo y por mucho de buen porte, este insistía en esperar a que ella lo viera, sin embargo Candy sonreía por lo que Paty conversaba con ella y el caballero no dejaba de verla estaba emocionado, Candy se veía muy atractiva, su pantalón unido al cuerpo, si blusa brillante y su sonrisa, el cabello suelto en cascada, en eso llegaban los vecinos entraban los cuatro viendo a Paty y a Candy a las que de inmediato se acercaron,

- ¡Paty! ¡Candy! Anthony y Archie muy contentos saludaban de beso a las chicas, donde Alister y Albert se sentaban a los lados de ellas y las saludaban después.

- ¿Que están tomando? Preguntó Alister y Paty dijo

-Solo soda soy quien maneja el auto de Andrea. Candy sonrió y agregó

-No tomo bebidas con alcohol. Albert sonrió, dijo

-Te parece bailar Candy

- Si me encantaría.

El hombre que la observaba ahora estaba molesto, _se la ganaron cuatro caballeros juntos y el menos atractivo, bailaba con ella, eso pensaba él_. Pero los cuatro se veían muy atractivos, lucían ropa sencilla, pero muy bien vestidos no eran conocidos en la ciudad, Archie llamaba la atención de todas las chicas, Andy lo vio y notaba como varias se embobaban con sus vecinos, le hizo un seña a Annie y ambas dejaron de bailar, visitando la mesita donde Paty conversaba con Ster. Ellas si tomaban bebidas sonreían, jugaban y ambas se llevaban a Archie y Anthony a bailar, _eran los jóvenes más atractivos del lugar, no se los dejarían a las chicas bobas, eran vecinos de su amiga Candy, como era posible que otras se los llevaran, eso no_ era la conversación entre Andy y Annie.

Alister se llevó a bailar a Paty, pero la diversión era lo simbólico, nadie los conocía ahí, ellos estaban felices, las chicas eran compañeras de Candy, sobrina de George, que podía pasar, ellas no sabían su apellido, cumplían con el tratado, todo era tranquilidad. Candy y Paty fueron al tocador, ambas sonreían al salir, Candy fue captada por el caballero castaño,

-Hola, ¿quieres bailar?

- Está bien. Paty se regresó a la mesa, Albert notaba que venía sola, la buscó con la mirada y reconoció al chico, por supuesto que lo conocía, era muy conocido, podía delatarlo a él y a sus hermanos, ahora si estaban en problemas, tenía que buscar a Candy sacarla de ahí, si era posible los demás también, de inmediato Albert le dijo a Alister, este de inmediato planeo algo,


	5. Lejos de Tí

**Capitulo 5**

**Lejos de ti**

-Paty hay un lugar hermoso deberíamos ir todos, es muy tranquilo sería agradable.

-Perfecto déjame invitar a las chicas. Paty les hacía señas sutiles y regresaban a la mesa, a lo que de inmediato salían juguetonamente, después de que Alister les explicó a Anthony y a Archie, estos de inmediato vieron con quien bailaba Candy y en efecto era conocido de ellos, de inmediato salían, irían a un lugar diferente donde al salir Alister y Archie se adelantaban con Paty y Annie en el auto de ellos dejando a Andy y Anthony esperando a Candy y Albert.

Albert buscó la mirada de Candy quien de inmediato termino la pieza y le agradeció al joven.

- ¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?

-Candy tengo que irme, nos veremos después.

-Mi nombre es Terry ¿me das tu número telefónico?

-Me encantaría pero no me lo he aprendido aun, y no lo traigo aquí,

-Toma, llámame me gustaría volver a verte.

-Gracias. Te llamare.

Candy se fue y no veía a nadie de repente sintió un jalón y era Albert quien la abrazaba.

-Disculpa Candy todos se fueron, salgamos te explico afuera

- Por supuesto, Candy llevaba el papel en la mano del teléfono del nuevo chico, Albert lo noto

-Quieres que lo cuide, al parecer no traes tu bolso

-Está bien gracias, lo colocó en la bolsa de la camisa de Albert. Este sonreía, _ese papel volaría pronto pensaba Albert_. Anthony y Andy estaban en el auto de ella, Anthony manejaba

-Candy los estamos esperando Alister nos invitó a un mirador en lo alto de una colina, se ven todas las luces de la ciudad, no conocemos mucho de aquí, Albert te dijo Candy que somos de Canadá.

-Me lo imagine contestó Albert quien iba en la parte trasera del auto junto a Candy, ella sonreía él la abrazaba pensaba_, si fueran de aquí, tal vez ya supieran quienes somos, es mejor que sean de Canadá, pero este papel tiene que volar, de repente hizo como que estornudaría y buscaba un pañuelo sacó el papel servilleta y estornudo en el haciéndolo bolita_. Candy dijo

- ¿Te resfriaste Albert? tal vez en la disco el clima era muy fuerte, pero ahorita es cálido el aire este aventó el papel, dijo

-Es solo el cambio de lo frío a lo cálido ya me siento mejor, sonreía _por todas las tonterías que tenían que pasar_.

Llegaban a las orillas de la ciudad, un lago hermoso y subían a una colina, desde ahí se veían las luces, el cielo estrellado se reflejaba en el lago, los autos servían de banca y ahora la terapia era conocer a las vecinas sin ser conocidos.

-Si Alister precisamente esta tarde hablábamos de que Albert no parece Abogado, su forma de ser no es como la de Annie, dijo Paty donde todos escuchaban, Albert dijo

-Existe alguien que no parece abogado a parte de mi sonreía Albert. Candy dijo

- ¿Quién?

- Tu tío George el también es abogado, cabe mencionar que no es mi única profesión, pero dime como es un Ingeniero, o un constructor o un Arquitecto, no les parece injusto juzgar a una persona por su profesión. Candy sonrió dijo

-Nunca lo he hecho, no me importa si son profesionistas o no para mí las personas solo son seres humanos, indiferente de lo que se dediquen Paty le dijo

-Por eso te queremos Candy siempre has sido así, no te importó que el primo de Annie tuviera granos en la cara, platicabas con él le levantaste su autoestima eres muy cálida Candy, los demás juzgan tu apariencia y todo lo que haces, a ti jamás te juzgarían eres una valiosa amiga.

-Vamos no me interesa que me juzguen, si lo hacen es bueno al menos a alguien le interesa perder su tiempo en saber de alguien más que no es su familia. Albert se quedo sorprendido, ella no trabajaría en un periódico, ni entrevistaría a nadie, ella solo vivía y dejaba vivir. Alister tratando de sacar tema dijo

-Y bien Annie a que te dedicas como abogada ¿trabajas en algún bufete?

-Realmente trabajamos juntas, nos llamaron para la entrega de un edificio en construcción, que es donde adquirimos un piso las tres tenemos un negocio, me encargo de la documentación y trámites legales, Paty se encarga de el área tecnológica y de sistemas, mientras Andy se encarga de la parte operativa, tenemos una fábrica de trajes de baño.

- ¿Trajes de baño? Dijeron Archie y Anthony al mismo tiempo, haciendo reír a todos. Andy estaba riéndose mucho y para que Candy no se salvara dijo

-Si chicos, Candy será nuestra modelo estrella, haciendo que Albert abriera los ojos, Candy estaba toda ruborizada haciendo reír a todos. Candy dijo

-Yo no sabía nada, como es que me van a poner a modelar trajes de baño, si soy enfermera, tengo mi trabajo, no voy a dejarlo para andar medio desnuda. Annie y Andy estaban riéndose Annie dijo

-Candy recuerdas que aceptaste firmar un contrato con nosotras de exclusividad, para una sesión fotográfica no te puedes echar para atrás, ya recibiste el adelanto y las tomas fotográficas son en traje de baño. Candy abrió la boca en un sonido ahogado sin decir nada y sorprendida dijo

-Pensé que era para los peinados que Paty me dijo

-No Candy debes ir muy bien peinada, pero no te preocupes, Annie y Andy también modelarán, Ster sonriendo dijo

- ¿Y tú no, Paty? Esta se le subieron los colores a la cabeza, Candy dijo

-Si, aquí todas o ninguna. Haciendo reír a los chicos. Candy ya tenía quien le hiciera juego a sus mejillas. La velada era agradable hasta que decidieron volver a casa y todos llegaban muy por la madrugada, el siguiente día era domingo, Candy estaría libre faltaba algunos días para terminar su contrato.

George llegaba pasado de medio día, sacaba los documentos con los chicos, que no habían bebido mucho, pues ellos deben controlar su vida con mucha mayor cautela, y tuvieron que salir volando de la disco.

-Albert ya termine todo en regla.

-George, Candy me comentó que se irá a trabajar de manera particular, con alguien conocido tuyo, ¿Es mi padre?

-Albert, tu padre está bien, con respecto a Candy deja que termine y eso lo veremos, estoy viendo que donde este sea un lugar sin hostigamientos eso es todo, por cierto tengo que bajar a verla nos vemos.

Albert noto que no contesto en concreto nada George, y eso era que Candy estaría con la posibilidad de conocer a su padre, pero si no estaría con alguien de los conocidos Andrew y por lo tanto no se podrían ver sin las reglas del proyecto de su Padre.

George visitó a Candy quien estaba feliz, preguntando por sus hermanas este la invitó a la casa. Ahí se vieron las tres felices pasaban la tarde divertidas con el Tío George que le compraba ropa, llevándolas a boutiques elegantes, feliz por cumplir el gusto de sus hijas.

-Candy me gustaría charlar contigo

-Por supuesto Tío

-Hija, se que faltan tres días para que termine tu contrato, quisiera llevarte a cuidar a un amigo, pero nadie debe saberlo en especial los chicos, pues es su Padre y el no desea preocuparlos, el se separó de sus hijos dejándolos solos para ver cómo podrían desempeñarse de forma individual, ellos no pueden mencionar sus apellidos y no deben verlos sus conocidos, así mismo no deben ver a su Padre, no estaba de acuerdo con esto, pero cuando vi que eres enfermera me pareció mejor que seas quien cuide directamente de él. Más no podrás decirle a Albert ni a ninguno de ellos.

- Tío si está enfermo y peligra su salud, no debe estar lejos de sus hijos, eso es muy triste.

-Pensamos igual, me gustaría que lo conocieras, lo convencieras de que esto no debe seguir así, me hace falta Alister y Albert en los negocios, estoy trabajando mucho para poder sacarlos de todo, Anthony y Archie son un gran apoyo, me es difícil sin ellos ahí, tengo bajas en todo, no es justo, pero si tengo que obedecer sus órdenes aunque estas no me parezcan.

-Esta bien Tío te apoyaré en lo que decidas y lo haré porque ellos son una familia y deben estar unidos.

-Gracias hija.

Los días siguientes los chicos tuvieron mucho trabajo, las chicas igual y un día sin pensarlo, Candy se despidió de las chicas se fue con George, sin decirle a sus vecinos nada. Esto la hacía sentir muy incómoda, pues llevaba muy bonita amistad con Albert y su Tío le había adelantado su interés por ella, sentía que todo era triste, se sentía un poco traidora con él.

-Tío me siento mal, no haberme despedido de los chicos

-De los chicos o de Albert

-Tío, es muy lejos

-Si hija tomaras dos aviones no podrás comunicarte con la familia, pero no dudo de tus habilidades para hacer que William quiera regresar con sus hijos, y así puedas despedirte de ellos mejor, dijo con sarcasmo George haciendo media sonrisa, donde Candy movió la cabeza, dijo

-Eres el padre de Honey Tío, como es posible que hagas sus mismos comentarios, George se sonrió sentía que Honey era su hija realmente.

-Hablando de Honey tienes que apurarte para venir a su fiesta

-¡Oh Tío! ¿Y si no logro convencerlo?

-No querrás decepcionar a Honey, verdad Candy

- ¿Me estas chantajeando?

- No hija, te estoy obligando a que me ayudes a solucionar este problema, creo que por tu forma de ser, y el amor a tus hermanas, harás hasta lo imposible por volver.

- Tío ya los extraño a todos y apenas me estoy por ir.

-Lo sé hija, pero él es un Padre que ama a sus hijos, debes aprovechar eso para traerlo a casa, aun usando todo lo que desees usar.

Candy se quedo pensando, que la obligaría a volver con sus hermanas, la fiesta de Honey, por tanto la emoción de ver a todos, y si el Padre de ellos sabe que los conozco, entonces podré tentarlo a verlos. Suena bien.

Mientras que en el departamento llegaba Albert a ver a Candy

-Hola Paty, ¿Y Candy?

-Se la llevo su Tío George,

-Que extraño fui por ella al hospital era su último día,

-Si su Tío fue por ella antes y hablo con su jefe para llevársela, al parecer fue algo urgente, pero ya la extraño, no sé cuando vuelva me imagino que no olvidará la fiesta de Honey

- ¡Qué! ¿Hasta la fiesta de Honey?, pero para eso faltan meses, no es justo, no vendrá hasta entonces, ya verá George, ahora me va a oír Paty abrió los ojos, _Albert molesto porque se llevó a Candy eso olía a romance, Candy no les dijo nada ahora tenemos algo de qué hablar entre las demás._

-Albert, Andy se está haciendo cargo de la fiesta de Honey si deseas te ayudaremos a encontrar a Candy.

-Gracias me urge hablar con ella

- ¿Te urge?

- Si Paty es urgente que hablemos. Confirmo saliendo del departamento donde subía para hablar con sus hermanos.

-Alister, George se brinco la barda

- ¿A que te refieres Albert?

-Se llevó a mi Candy sin avisarme, eso me molesta sobre manera, me las va a pagar.

- ¿Perdón? ¿De qué me perdí? ¿Es tu… Candy? ¿Debió avisarte? ¿Te molesta? ¿Y te las va a pagar? Vamos Albert ni con Papá te pusiste así, ahora resulta que es tu novia a la que te quitaron y si estas molesto. Albert se quedo nervioso, _Candy no era su novia, no le había dicho nada, como tenía que avisarle._

- ¡Mi novia! Dijo con la voz apachurrada, _con quien se iba molestar con su Tío, por llevarse a su sobrina si no eran nada todavía_. -Tienes razón Ster, no es mi novia, solo debo esperar a que vuelva para la fiesta de Honey. Albert colocaba ambas manos en la cabeza mostrando tristeza y desolación.

Candy llegaba al primer aeropuerto se sentía triste, pero trataba de darse ánimos y poner buena cara cerraba los ojos y pensaba en Albert ¿Cómo sería su Padre? ¿Tendría sus hermosos ojos? ¿Esa sonrisa? ¿Será enojón? Después pensaba en Sweet, ya no iban a hablar por teléfono, no las vería hasta convencerlo de que volvieran juntos a la fiesta de su hermana, al menos. Llamaban a su vuelo se levantaba y se iba caminado a su sala para dirigirse al vuelo que le correspondía con sus ojos tristes pensando que no se había separado tanto de Honey y Sweet desde que nacieron.

George enfrentaba ahora una conversación difícil

-Haber Tío, ¿Cómo es eso que no nos puedes decir a donde enviaste a Candy? Dijo Honey con exigencia.

-Su trabajo es confidencial Honey, pero estoy seguro que cuando menos lo esperen ella estará aquí. Sweet comenzó a hacer pucheros y George no aguantaba las lágrimas de su bebita.

- No mi hijita linda no llores, me harás llorar no es justo, Candy acepto jamás la obligaría a nada, además puede que vuelva antes de la fiesta de Honey, ella tiene que comprar su vestido para asistir a la fiesta. Sweet se tranquilizó

- ¿Vendrá a la fiesta?

-Por supuesto. George pensó_, ¡Santo Dios! que convenza a William de volver, en eso llegaba_ Albert a la casa de George y Sweet lo recibió

-Albert vendrá a la fiesta verdad, Candy vendrá hasta la fiesta de Honey, con sus ojitos enrojecidos abrazaba a Albert, quien lucía desconsolado, - mi Tío dice que no podemos hablar con ella, que no tiene teléfono donde trabaja y Honey dijo

-No Sweet que es confidencial su trabajo, Albert vio a la cara a George


	6. Hombre especial

**Capitulo 6**

**Hombre especial**

Escocia…

-Si me dieron esta dirección, me envió el Sr. George Johnson, soy la enfermera del Sr. William Alister Andrew.

-René déjala pasar, George me aviso déjame verla. Candy pasaba y observaba un lujo interminable, estaba dentro de un castillo, su Tío la envió a un castillo, con paisajes y jardines, y ahora…

-Buenos días, Soy Candy… el señor…

-Si, te esperaba, -René dile cual es su habitación…

-Por supuesto señor,

-Estaré en el salón.

Candy lo vio irse y ella seguía a René una señora que parecía sacada de una película de terror, faldón bajo las rodillas saco negro, cabello obscuro envuelto en una bola arriba de su cabeza simulando una cebolla, su cara sin el más mínimo maquillaje…

-Esta es su habitación.

- Llámeme Candy

-Como desee señorita Candy.

-Me puede llevar al salón con el señor.

-No se lo recomiendo, el se sienta por horas a observar las fotografías del salón.

-No importa, le prometo no molestarlo.

-Por supuesto, sígame.

Candy estaba asombrada, era un lugar enorme y gigantesco, los pasillos amplios, las pinturas magistrales, hasta que llegó a una fotografía perfecta, eran cuatro niños y sus Padres, se detuvo asombrada, era Albert… de niño se parece a su madre…al igual su hermano menor… y el hombre sonriente, con una efusiva sonrisa como Alister quien estaba abrazado por su madre, mientras que Archie se parecía también a ella, solo Alister se parecía al Padre de ellos.

- Ya no son niños, son hombres ahora… esta fotografía tiene muchos años, es la favorita del joven Alister.

- ¡Del joven Alister!

-Fue la última fotografía que se tomaron con su madre.

- ¡Su madre! Candy empezó a derramar lagrimas, ella ya no estaba con ellos, desde que eran niños, como ella y sus hermanas, perdieron a su madre quedándose con un padre que los alejo ahora de él.

-Este es el expediente médico de Sir William, debe leerlo para las instrucciones que dejo su doctor.

-Por supuesto, gracias.

-Este es el salón, el está ahí sentado, lo ve…

-Si, gracias señorita René.

-Con permiso señorita Candy.

Candy se quedo viéndolo después se acercó y vio hacia donde se dirigía su mirada, por Dios eran fotografías enormes de su s cuatro hijos. Albert traía el cabello corto su mirada era hermosa con el traje negro, la camisa semi abierta y una seriedad, mientras que Alister aparecía en otra fotografía como si estuviera viendo la fotografía de Albert recargado en un brazo su traje azul marino la camisa abierta y con media sonrisa, Paty se hubiera desmayado si lo ve en esa fotografía…pensaba Candy, vio la fotografía que estaba del otro lado de la de Albert era Archie, su cabello hasta los hombros, castaño su sonrisa más pronunciada que la de Alister, sus ojos grandes su nariz pequeña sus labios coquetos, su traje gris claro, desvió la mirada a la de Alister y estaba del otro lado de él la de Anthony con una sonrisa efusiva comparada con sus hermanos él tenía la sonrisa más amplia en la fotografía, su traje blanco su camisa celeste haciendo lucir más sus hermosos ojos. Volvió a la fotografía de Albert, dijo en un suspiro

-Al menos aquí no te voy a extrañar.

El señor William la vio miraba como ella observaba las fotografías, haciendo que el ya no las viera, la observó detenidamente y no quitaba la mirada de su hijo mayor, dijo algo pero solo escucho extrañar, se quedo asombrado. Tratando de saber porque lo miraba dijo

-Son mis hijos

-Lo sé, Alister se parece a usted.

-Los conoce. En ese momento Candy salió de sus pensamientos había contestado sin pensar.

-Si señor, los conocí hace poco, bajo su cara con tristeza, haciendo que el hombre se levantará

-Porque lo dice así, ¿les paso algo? Pregunto con cierto recelo al ver la tristeza de la joven.

- Usted es su padre debe saber donde están.

- No, no lo sé. Dijo el bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué? Pregunto ella con delicadeza, para que el dijera algo.

- Porque son hombres y deben hacer su camino.

- Y yo por ser mujer debo hacer el mío, pero no lejos de mi padre ¿o sí?

- No, eres una mujer, debes estar con tu padre y tu madre.

-A mi madre la perdí hace diez años y a mi padre hace tiempo también, estoy segura que si mi madre viviera, sería muy feliz por estar conmigo.

-Si mi esposa viviera seria la mujer más feliz y orgullosa del mundo.

-Si pero usted no lo está.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-No. Usted no sabe donde están sus hijos y ella si sabría donde están. Estaría con ellos.

-Usted no comprende, no sabe nada

- Se que soy madre, tengo dos pequeñas que dependen de mi y por ellas me convertí en madre.

- ¿Usted es madre?

-Me convertí en una al cuidar de mis pequeñas.

-Dejo a sus hijas para trabajar aquí.

- Están con su Padre no están solas, pero créame apenas llevo unos días sin verlas y me da una tristeza no estar cerca de ellas.

-La comprendo desde que deje de ver a mis hijos me siento igual.

- ¿Porque lo hace?

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Separarlos de usted

-Ya se lo dije son hombres deben ser fuertes, cuidar de sí mismos y formar su propio camino. Pero en su caso porque su esposo no trabaja para que usted cuide de sus hijas

- No estoy casada

- Tiene hijas y no es casada

- No, usted no lo comprendería, en ese momento volteo a ver a la fotografía de Albert y el hombre dijo

- ¿Conoce a mi hijo?

-Por supuesto, pero no se ve como en esa fotografía, ahora luce diferente.

- ¿Diferente?

- Si, en esa foto parece un príncipe, mientras que donde lo conocí parece un hombre sencillo.

- ¡hombre sencillo!

-Usted no lo comprendería, Candy abrió su expediente y vio que todo estaba en orden, el tenía un tumor operable cerca del hígado, debía ser operado, pero no la había hecho.

-Es mi expediente médico.

-Si lo estoy viendo, porque no se ha operado

-De algo debemos morir

- Si su esposa estuviera aquí, cree usted que no se angustiaría.

-Pero donde esta, me está esperando.

-Si fuera inverso créame ella se operaría para estar más tiempo con sus hijos y cuando Dios la llame contarle más a usted acerca de ellos. El hombre se quedo con la boca abierta, salieron sus lagrimas mirando los ojos de Candy que observaban la fotografía de Albert, sin darse cuenta que el estaba viéndola fijamente y lloraba al escuchar lo que decía desde el fondo de su corazón.

-Usted lo cree.

-Candy, llámeme Candy.

-Candy usted cree que ella se operaría para quedarse con sus hijos, en vez de desear irse junto a mí. Candy dejo de ver la fotografía y lo vio a los ojos, dijo,

-La vida es un presente muy valioso, ninguna madre tan buena desea alejarse de sus hijos, siendo egoísta y sacrificar ese bello amor, cuando tiene una eternidad para vivir con el amor de su vida.

El hombre bajo la cabeza, dijo

-Veo que le agrada mi hijo Albert

-Si, me imagino que mis pequeñas deben estar cerca de él en este momento. Candy se retiro con el expediente, tenía que cambiarse estaba todavía con la ropa del viaje, salió del salón. Dejando a William asombrado viendo la fotografía de Albert que estaba en ese momento con las hijas de Candy.

William salió al estudio, de inmediato abrió un cajón con llave sacó un teléfono y marco unos números, dijo

-Porque no me dijiste que Albert estaba cerca de la mujer que enviste aquí. ¿Dejo a sus hijas con Albert y se vino a cuidarme? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué me estas ocultando George?

George recibía llamada, no sabía que estaba pasando ni que había dicho Candy como que sus hijas, acaso dijo una mentira para hacerlo volver, pues algo estaba haciendo porque hasta una llamada recibió de él.

-William dijiste que un año, todavía falta tiempo. Colgó el teléfono. La cara de William estaba asustada en un suspiro dijo

-Si un año.

Albert estaba recostado en su cama pensaba en la noche en la que estuvieron juntos y de cómo se des hizo del papel, sonreía

-Candy te gusta ser enfermera

-Mucho Albert, puedes cuidar de la salud de los demás, pero además cuando están enfermos, se ven tristes, al curarlos y cuidarlos, sonríen de nuevo es muy hermoso ver saludables a las personas, pensé que si fuera doctora ahora, no sería tan feliz como lo soy siendo enfermera.

- ¡Candy! ¡Candy!

Andy estaba viendo el saló junto a George que se desplegaba en elegancia y superaba todos los presupuestos estimados, feliz porque su hija tendría una fiesta, sonreía imaginándose bailar con Honey, y verla sonreír, su porte , su distinción, esa seriedad su manera conservadora y a la vez superior, la daba un orgullo que no podía creerlo, estaba fascinado viendo que ella escogía colores azules porque a George le gustaba el celeste, ella en vez de escoger un color más femenino, escogía todo en azul celeste, mientras Sweet tomaba un vestido rosa pastel, con vuelo en tul muy esponjoso y se giraba en el.

-Honey debemos escoger uno para Candy

-Si pero lo quiero muy atrevido, creo que Albert se volverá loco y le pedirá que sean novios. Andy sonreía recordaba lo que Paty le comentó de que Albert se había puesto muy molesto porque se llevaron a su Candy, sonreía sin decir nada escogía un vestido en color marrón hermoso recto y las chicas la veían. Honey dijo

- ¡Wow! a quien quieres conquistar Andy

- A nadie quiero lucir bien para tu fiesta. Honey hizo una media sonrisa y vio la cara de su hermana Sweet dijo

-Albert es de Candy, él la quiere.

-Yo no he dicho que Albert me guste Sweet, de hecho se molestó mucho porque Candy se fue sin despedirse y ha estado triste, pero me lo dijo Archie, no lo he visto. Honey dijo

-Mas te vale, si Albert quiere a Candy no quiero que el deje de hacerlo, ya le dije que escogeré el vestido de Candy y él me pidió que le dijera su color porque escogerá una camisa para combinar con ella. Andy sonrió

-No te preocupes Honey, no estoy en lo más mínimo interesada en Albert y me encanta que sean tan celosas, Candy no mostraba interés en nadie solo en él y él en ella, todos lo notamos. Las tres sonrieron más relajadas, pues Sweet había llorado junto a Albert por la ausencia de Candy y el prometió ir todos los fines de semana a verlas y convivir con ellas hasta que regresara su hermana.

George estaba pensativo, porque le había llamado William y dijo que Candy era la madre de unas niñas y que ella conocía a Albert, pero sonrió pensaba en que de una u otra manera lo haría volver, si al final no quería ver a sus hijos, la traería con una emergencia por las niñas de Candy y sonreía, que ocurrencia.

Mientras tanto en Escocia, pasaban dos semanas Candy conversaba con el médico porque debía operarse el señor William y se recuperaría con muchas posibilidades si no le daba largas a esto, así que ella hablo con él y este accedió siempre y cuando no le dijeran a nadie, Candy se sentía muy incómoda, toda la responsabilidad caía en ella, pero pensaba, es peor tener un tumor y perder el tiempo en convencerlo de que vengan sus hijos, oraré para que mi madre desde el cielo y la esposa del Sr. William convencieran a Dios de dejarlo más tiempo.

-Candy estoy tranquilo de que usted esté conmigo, siento que voy a salir de esta operación.

- Eso es muy bueno, le quiero presentar a mis niñas y ya verá a sus hijos felices, debe sentir que los veremos pronto, pero debe pensar que todo saldrá bien, imagínese a usted sentado lleno de nietos corriendo de un lado a otro. William se quedo pensando, ya había visto a Candy frente al retrato de Albert varias veces, sus hijas estaban con su Padre y Albert estaba con sus hijas, ella se veía con mucho amor hacia el retrato de Albert, acaso no quería decirle que ese par de niñas eran sus nietas y eran hijas de Albert, por eso mi hijo no se había casado, no le había presentado a ninguna mujer como su novia, en ese momento vio a Candy y ella le sonrió con ternura este para comprobar sus pensamientos dijo

-Candy entrare a la operación y espero salir de esta lo prometo y tendré muchas ganas de hacerlo si me contesta una sola pregunta, con toda honestidad y júreme que no me mentirá ni me ocultará nada.

-No acostumbro mentir señor William, ahora miso me siento muy mal que sus hijos no estén aquí y que dirá Albert cuando se entere que usted está en una operación a la que debe enterarse por lo menos él, sentirá que lo estoy traicionando.

- ¡traicionando!

- ¿Cual es la pregunta señor William?

- ¿Usted ama a mi hijo Albert?

Candy se quedo con cara de descubierta se sonrojó por completo y William dijo

- No es necesario que me conteste ya me lo dijo todo. Se fue pensando, _no se casó con ella tiene dos hijas fuera del matrimonio, me va a oír, a ese lo caso yo, porque lo caso, ya verá, por eso George me la mandó tenía que enterarme de alguna manera, tal vez el se dio cuenta de las niñas, y si se parecen a mi querida esposa, ¡Santo Dios! Me estoy muriendo por imbécil, mis nietas son las que me necesitan ahora, ella lo dijo si mi esposa estuviera aquí jamás los hubiera dejado, jamás fui un imbécil, Albert no quería dejar de trabajar para mi, debe tener problemas ahora, y si no tiene como mantener a mis nietas y su mujer está trabajando, ¿qué hice?_

Candy estaba asustada se sentía descubierta, pero ella no era novia de Albert, _ahora se había delatado frente a su Padre, que pensará Albert si se entera que pena, pero al menos el no hablará con él hasta dentro de muchos meses, para entonces tal vez ella ya no esté aquí, y si no desea volver a verlos, pues traerá a otra enfermera pero ella tiene que ir a la fiesta de Honey, debo cuidar mis palabras, no debo delatarme más frente al señor William, ellos son de un nivel distinto, lo más seguro es que el señor William se haya molestado, soy la sobrina de un empleado de él. Debo olvidar de una posibilidad entre Albert y yo, el es inalcanzable, definitivamente no podían ser, ambos somos de niveles sociales distintos_.


	7. Operación Peligrosa

**Capitulo 7**

**Operación peligrosa**

En Chicago

Anthony traía unos planos estaba en un consorcio muy entretenido cuando la secretaria lo llamaba

-Ing. Johnson, tiene llamada por la seis

-Gracias Tifany.

-Albert que sorpresa, ¿sucede algo?

-No Anthony quede de verme con Ster para comer y pensé que si deseas puedes comer con nosotros.

-Si dime donde y ¿a qué horas?

Mientras tanto, trabajando Andy conversaba con Annie y Paty

-Si supieran como Honey y Sweet están tan celosas cuidando a Albert para Candy. Paty sonrió

-No necesitan cuidarlo, desde que Candy se fue se ha vuelto muy serio, casi ni lo veo, ya me estaba acostumbrando a verlo y los chicos el fin de semana dijeron que se la paso con ellas. Annie asombrada preguntaba,

- ¿En serio? Qué bien, ya tiene quien la espere al menos que donde está conozca a alguien

Los cuatro hermanos reunidos en un restaurant sonriendo conversaban entre ellos Albert traía más dinero ahora y estaba emocionado, tenía planes y estaba buscando cambiar la situación. En la mesa para seis personas triangulada, Albert y Ster estaban en un costado viendo hacia el resto de las mesas junto a la pared, frente a ellos Archie y Anthony sonrientes por estar reunidos fuera de casa y un poco sorprendidos,

-Me fue bien en una transacción, tal vez estoy mal pero tengo un presentimiento muy extraño, quiero viajar y buscar a Papá

-Sabes cómo es la situación y todo lo que pasa es porque George se llevó a Candy, dijo Ster.

-No lo creo, nunca había sentido tanta tensión, es cuando debería estar bien, la semana pasada me jugué todo en la bolsa de valores, hoy vendí todo multiplique mis ganancias, nunca lo había hecho, odio jugar con el alza y la baja de valores, pero quería el dinero para viajar y saber si puedo encontrar a Papá.

-Albert déjame hablar con George, sabes estoy enterado de que los negocios tienen complicaciones, nos necesitan. Dijo Ster con preocupación. Archie agregó

-No debemos investigar nada. Ster le mostro el periódico dijo

-No necesito investigar sé dónde estamos, donde puedo saber de lo nuestro sin mucho investigar. Anthony vio el periódico sonrió.

-El que debe estar preocupado es George, esto debe terminar no podemos dejar todo así, debemos hacer algo pero ya. George entraba por la puerta los vio.

-Aquí estoy Albert ¿qué sucede?, Alister tomo el periódico dijo

-Tienes que detener esto, dile que nos necesitas y que debemos estar con él. George sonrió apretando los labios e hizo un suspiro,

-Ahora dependo de Candy, si ella me ayuda tendremos a tu Padre antes de tiempo aquí. Albert estaba recargado en la silla en el momento en que mencionó a Candy, se sentó correcto y dijo

-Está con mi Padre.

-Si Albert, le dije lo mucho que los necesito conmigo, le avise de todo esto, espero que Candy lo saque de allá porque realmente los necesito a los cuatro de manera urgente. Ster dijo

-Que puede hacer ella es demasiado bondadosa, no creo que pueda tener suficiente fuerza para hablarle y obligarlo a reaccionar, mi padre hará lo que sea por salirse con la suya. George sonrió dijo

-No lo creo… apenas llegó Candy y William me llamó alteradísimo. Albert abrió los ojos preguntó asustado

- ¿Qué te dijo?

-Lo que pasa es que le dije a Candy que usará lo que fuera pero que lo convenciera y tu padre me gritó algo de que Albert, Candy y sus hijas…. La verdad no le entendí bien, solo le dije que había dicho que un año y le colgué… no se que esté pasando, que le haya dicho Candy si tenía hijas si son de Albert o no sé que se le ocurrió pero lo cierto es que después de meses es la primera llamada que hace…

Los cuatro estaban asombrados observaban a Albert, este respiraba tranquilo hizo una media sonrisa comenzó diciendo,

-Cuando conocí a Candy se veía muy maternal con sus hermanas, nos topamos con un joven compañero de la escuela de Honey, nos saludo y casi huía, Honey nos explicó que podía pensar que soy el Padre de Sweet y tal vez hermano de ella, lo cierto es que huyó por verme, Candy no le gustan las mentiras es muy transparente, tal vez mencionó a sus niñas, que realmente son sus hermanas y le dijo que estaba con ellas… con eso es suficiente. Ster dijo

-Podemos conseguir niños y decirle que son tus hijos si con eso vuelve hermano, Anthony soltó una carcajada, Ster agregó - Podemos también decir que Anthony dejo embarazada a alguien y con eso vendrá a matarlo. Anthony se dejo de reír, se molestó poniéndose serio. George sonriendo agregó

-Apuesto lo que gusten a que Candy estará aquí con William para la fiesta de Honey. Archie dijo

- 1,000 y Anthony dijo

-3,000 Albert y Alister se vieron sonrieron sin decir nada.

En Escocia en Glasgow

Candy oraba en una capilla del hospital por que la operación fuera un éxito y saliera bien, de la angustia comenzó a llorar, un hombre llevaba flores y vio el cabello rizado de Candy por la espalda, entró sigilosamente se sentó en una banca cercana, Candy se limpio los ojos y salió

- ¡Candy!

- si.

-Me recuerda, nos conocimos en la disco hace unas semanas

-Oh si, disculpe es que estoy un poco preocupada, gusto en volver a verlo, permiso.

- Espere, como puedo volver a verla, prometió llamarme.

- Lo siento, lo olvide… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Terry… Terrance Grandchester, ¿Tiene un familiar en el hospital?

-Oh si… disculpe tengo que irme.

Terry se quedo asombrado, ella en el hospital en Glasgow, se fue a dejar las flores y ver a su amiga, para buscarla después e invitarla a comer.

Candy se fue al área de quirófano salía William, donde ella se acercaba lo observaba

-Srita. Andrew fue un éxito su Padre se va a salvar no se preocupe, dijo amablemente el cirujano que pensó que Candy era su hija, porque el Sr. Andrew le decía hija todo el tiempo, lo pasaban a recuperación y ella estaba ahí fuera de la habitación, esperando que saliera en un silloncito afuera del área.

Después de horas de angustia, era llevado a su habitación, ella no se despegaba de él. Se sentó a su lado, le tomaba los signos vitales, William abrió los ojos y con voz baja dijo

-Lo logramos hija, ella sonrió

-Si, lo logramos. Derramando lagrimas, ella no se despegaba para nada estaba muy angustiada. William notaba que había llorado, le tomo la mano y la acercó a su boca para darle un beso.

Candy no salía de la habitación, todo el tiempo estaba con él, este lo notaba y sonreía, era distinta a cualquier chica, pensaba que si él fuera Albert también se hubiera enamorado de alguien así, ella tan detallista y cuidadosa, la notaba preocupada y solo podía imaginarse que por sus niñas, porque son dos… suspiraba.

El doctor llegó después de horas sonriendo, ambos hablaban, se recuperaría en su casa, si requería tratamientos lo verían, pero estaba muy seguro que todo había sido extirpado por completo. Las instrucciones fueron mucho reposo, sus medicamentos en sus horas, una lista de indicaciones que Candy estaba atenta por llevarlas en orden, el doctor iría diario a verlo.

Días después Terry sonreía la veía feliz y sonriente, la vio con un hombre de inmediato vio que era mayor, no se parecía a Candy pero aun así los siguió a la distancia.

-Mire ya llegamos a casa, estos días extrañe la cama. William sonreía, extrañaba la cama, ella con que ocurrencia decía no haber dormido bien.

- ¿Solo extrañas la cama hija?

- Señor William usted sabe que era necesario estar aquí, ahora que se recupere podemos volver y buscar a sus hijos. William sonrió, estuvo a punto de perder la vida y Dios lo dej aquí, ella con dos hijas y preocupada por cuidarlo, por atenderlo, por supuesto tenía que cancelar todo.

En la mansión Andrew una semana después Candy estaba sonriente de nuevo, quería llevarse a señor William a los jardines para que tomara el sol en una silla de ruedas para que no hiciera ningún esfuerzo, pero no estaba en su habitación.

-René no encuentro al Sr. William

- Ha estado atendiendo varias cosas en su estudio.

-Gracias René iré a buscarlo, se ve mejor con el cabello suelto señora René

- Gracias Candy, te hice caso, me siento mejor y hasta creo que ya no se me cae mucho el cabello, estoy tomando las vitaminas que me dijiste gracias.

Candy se acercó al estudio y escuchaba

- Suspende el documento, si puedes venir a recoger mi firma, ya no tiene caso seguir con esto, no será un año, busca a George y que me llame. Gracias

Candy sonreía, el señor William suspendió el año separado con sus hijos. Candy toco la puerta,

- Haber, haber… ¿Quién le dio permiso a usted de salir de la habitación?

- El doctor dijo que podía salir hoy a tomar el sol.

- Si pero no a trabajar, usted tiene una enfermera muy estricta Señor William, eso es lo que usted necesita.

-No Candy, necesito a mis hijos, realmente los necesito a ellos y a ti. Candy se le brotaban las lagrimas y lo abrazo con cariño

- Es usted increíble, le dio besos por su cara y el estaba sorprendido, realmente esa chica lo apreciaba.

Salieron al jardín y entraba un ramo de rosas sorprendiendo a los dos al ver al Mayordomo acercarse con las flores para ellos.

-Srita. Candy, le llegaron estas rosas

- ¿Para mí? Pero nadie sabe que estoy aquí. William dijo

- Pásame esa tarjeta, a mi hija no la ofende nadie.

-Señor William, nadie sabe que estoy aquí, se lo aseguro.

- ¿Quién es Terrance Grandchester?

- ¿Quién?

- Un tal Grandchester.

- Ah sí lo vi en el hospital, es un joven que conocí en una disco en Chicago.

- ¿Una Disco? -Hija conoces a este tipo.

- Lo conocí en un baile

- ¿Baile? Y mi hijo estaba contigo

- Si. ¿Por qué?

- No por nada. Sonrió con satisfacción, _recordó que su hijo ahora era para ella un hombre sencillo, al menos estaban en un baile y si este hombre quería acercarse… no ella tiene dos hijas de Albert… pero mi hijo no se casó con ella_.

Le dio la tarjeta y el mayordomo se llevó las flores hacia la sala.

Salieron a tomar el sol, los jardines eran extensos, pero el pensamiento de William era muy rápido, _si llegaron rosas no tardaría en presentarse a saludarla, ese tipo estaba tras su hija, todo porque su hijo no estaba ahí, el estaba cuidando de las niñas, mientras que ella estaba trabajando, era un hecho que Albert no sabía que estaba ahí con él, pero George es muy listo y la mando con él, tenía que saberlo de algún modo y no podía preguntarle mucho, pues ella estaba muy renuente a hablar de su vida y de cosas de Albert al saber como lo había dejado, podía comenzar a llorar de nuevo, con qué derecho su hijo y el podían prohibirle a ella que se tratara con otras personas, si su hijo no se casó con ella, ahora Grandchester estaba tras su futura nuera y Albert no estaba ahí para protegerla, al menos estaba conmigo_.

Candy estaba inquieta _porque le envió rosas Terry, tal vez porque la vio angustiada en el hospital, pero como dio con ella en la mansión, la siguió_.

William la observaba feliz _porque ella estaba tranquila, desde que llego se sentaban en el salón juntos, le leía libros, conversaban mucho, algo si es que para que Candy no huyera o se pusiera nerviosa, ya no decía nada de Albert y sus hijas._ _Ella no quería que se preocupara por nada, o qué pensara en preguntarle de nuevo por Albert._

_Candy sonreía el aire estaba cálido y corría moviendo su cabello sonreía y pensaba al final no eran nada Albert y Terry no eran ni novios ni había nada formal_.

William la sacó de sus pensamientos, dijo

-Hija hay ropa de mi esposa en la habitación del fondo, quítate ese uniforme de enfermera, haces que me sienta muy incomodo. Candy le sonrió se fue a cambiar de ropa, pero por la de ella. Llegaba la hora de comida y la vio en un vestido sencillo, le dijo

-Hija no te gustó la ropa de mi esposa

-Traje ropa normal Sr. William

- Esa ropa no se va a volver a usar y me gustaría que saliéramos a pasear a Pollock Park, para que conozcas lo hermoso que es mi Escocia.

- Está bien iré a ver ¿cómo quiere que me vista?

- Muy hermosa como la señora de esta casa hija.

- ¿Cómo dice usted?

- Quiero que te vean a mi lado como mi hija, no es bueno que vayan a pensar mal y digan a mi edad que tengo a una joven conmigo. Candy estaba desconcertada, _pero su Tío era empleado de confianza, tal vez por eso lo decía, tal vez ya había hablado con él_.

- Como guste.

Candy vio el majestuoso cuarto, la ropa que había era muy elegante y hermosa. Tenía razón el señor William no se va a volver a usar esa ropa, pero no estaba guardada, estaba en orden y limpia, ahí como se podía ensuciar con tanta gente haciendo limpieza, vio vestidos vaporosos y uno de ellos, se lo probaba, realmente le quedaban un poco grandes de su cintura, pero como tenía una hermosa banda y la tela se ajustaba al talle era fácil de adaptarse.

Salieron en el auto Candy vestía un hermoso vestido corto bajo las rodillas en blanco con poco de vuelo tenía florecillas tenues, ahora William lo bajaba el chofer para ayudarlo a sentarse en la silla de ruedas y ambos paseaban por el sendero sonriendo, muchos conocían y saludaban al Sr. William, su escolta estaba con ellos. Candy se detuvo en una banca y conversaban con el aire corriendo. Saco un libro romántico hermoso y el suspiraba sonriendo, después de horas, cambiando su punto de vista se retiraban.

A lo lejos Terry caminaba observándola sonriente, pensaba se ve hermosa, debe ser su padre.

-Hola Candy ya no la vi en el hospital, William lo vio medio molesto, ella sonrió

-Hola, el es William Andrew

-Un placer, Terrance Grandchester

-Grandchester… mucho gusto, hija ya vámonos.

- Si. - Me dio gusto verte de nuevo, gracias por las rosas, con permiso.

El guardia de inmediato se acercó cubriendo a Candy y a William, Terry sonrió pensaba _Hija de William Andrew, ¡perfecto! Padre celoso eh._


	8. Señorita Andrew

**Capitulo 8**

**Señorita Andrew**

En Chicago era fin de semana, todos estaban con los trajes para la fiesta de Honey,

-Sweet ¿de qué color es el vestido de Candy?

- ¿Quieres verlo? De inmediato corrió y trajo un gancho con un hermoso vestido largo en verde esmeralda, Albert sonrió Sweet dijo

- Annie lo escogió, dijo que no lleva nada en la espalda. Albert sonreía, al ver el diminuto vestido hermoso que usaría Candy.

Después la imaginaba con el cabello recogido, después suelto, suspiraba pero con el vestido verde. Sonriente entraba George,

-Albert qué bueno que estas aquí, se suspendió todo, tu padre dijo que tienen que volver. Albert y George se abrazaban, Honey y Sweet estaban sorprendidas no sabía de qué estaban hablando. George las vio agregó

-Pronto vendrá Candy. Las dos gritaron sonrientes Sweet brincaba y Honey lloraba abrazando a su tío.

- ¿Dónde está mi hermana? George sonriendo sutilmente respondía con voz pausada,

- En Escocia, con un paciente en una operación muy delicada de cáncer y todo salió bien, su paciente está en excelentes condiciones. Albert escuchó, _estaba asustado su Padre fue operado y ninguno de sus hijos estuvo ahí, como pudo hacer eso su Padre, ¿Por qué?_ Después Sweet lo sacaba de sus pensamientos

- Candy Vuelve a casa Albert, ¡Vuelve Candy!

- Si pequeña tengo que ir por ella.

Albert marcaba los teléfonos de sus hermanos, les informaba de lo que estaba pasando, al principio sonreían, después se quedaban serios al saber que su Padre estuvo en una operación delicada y no quería que ellos lo supieran.

George sonreía en el comedor con Honey, Sweet y Albert quienes esperaban en ese momento a sus hermanos que llegaran.

- Como fue que decidió suspender firmo la cancelación del trato, podemos retomar todo como estaba antes.

- Si Albert, me llamó Ernest que fue por su firma y ahí se dio cuenta de que estuvo internado en un hospital desconocía que entraría a una cirugía nunca me dijo nada, pero Ernest me dio los datos, todos están ansiosos de que lleguen ustedes, la situación financiera estaba en total desorden, el no sabe cómo estaban los negocios, fue algo que paso en la cirugía o con Candy.

- ¿Mis credenciales y pasaportes George?

-Aquí los tengo, estaban bajo llave, pero déjame traerlos de una vez para que cuando lleguen tus hermanos estén en orden. Respondí con seriedad George. Albert agregó

-Hay que renunciar en los trabajos, ver que alguien los supla, en el caso mío no es necesario con unas llamadas arreglare todo, quiero hablar con mi padre de manera urgente, esto no volverá a suceder, la prueba de eficiencia se convirtió en una agonía. George sin pensar mucho respondió

-Tampoco estaré dispuesto a que vuelva a pasar, creen que puedo suplir a cinco personas, ahora soy Padre mi responsabilidad es primero Albert y Honey tiene su fiesta, no pueden viajar con las pruebas de su vestido y sus actividades, pero ustedes son libres aquí está el documento. Estos son sus papeles.

Albert tomaba sus pasaportes sonreía estaban sus llaves, sus tarjetas y sus cosas, Honey veía todo sorprendida, y con cierto interés en su mirada George lo notó y dijo

-Honey de esto ni una palabra a nadie, esto no es asunto nuestro es confidencial y ellos tienen su vida. Honey con seriedad preguntó

- ¿Eres casado Albert?

- No Honey, solo que no vivo aquí y antes viajaba mucho, he estado recluido aquí por meses y gracias a tu Tío es que al menos no nos dejaron como a Candy y a ustedes sin nada. Nos dejaron con él y eso es muy valioso. Albert miraba a George y este hizo una media sonrisa, notando su agradecimiento en sus palabras, Sweet sonriente preguntó

- ¿Irás a buscar a Candy?

-Por supuesto, tenemos que traerla para la fiesta de Honey. Sweet agregó

- Tío ¿Puedo ir con Albert?

- Tenemos el evento de tu hermana, Honey sonriendo agregó

- Ella puede ir con Albert todo lo de ella está listo, falta solo que Candy se pruebe su vestido. George sonrió.

-Hija por tu pasaporte y tus cosas no hay problema, Albert requiere un permiso especial mío para sacarte del País y puede haber complicaciones con eso. Albert sonrió respondiendo,

-Sweet te prometo traer a Candy sana y salva.

- Me llamarás en cuanto estén juntos. Albert sonrió en ese momento tocaban la puerta entraba Alister y Anthony sonriendo. Anthony de inmediato agregó

-Dijiste en la fiesta de Honey esto fue antes, la apuesta no es válida. George sonrió comentaba

-Peleas solo por 1,000. Alister dijo

-George te pago el doble si me muestras los documentos que validan lo que me dijo Albert y me entregas mis cosas. George sonrió, Anthony respondió

-Tienes razón ya volvimos a la vida, ya no soy Johnson soy de nuevo Andrew. Honey preguntó

- ¿Andrew? Ese es tu apellido real. Y yo que te consideraba mi primo, ya bajaste de rango Anthony. Todos se echaron a reír en eso entraba Archie,

-Tanta felicidad no deja duda, estamos bien ¿no es así? ya volvemos a casa, George nos necesitaba más que la empresa donde estoy. George te harás cargo de mi renuncia, no creo que dejen ir a tu hijo, ya se estaban acostumbrando a mí. Alister lo vio y contestó

- ¡Engreído! Ni que fueras esencial, Anthony agregó

- Ya hablaste con Papá George ¿está bien?

-Trate de hablar con él pero no me contesta, René dijo que está celoso cuidando a Candy de un tal Grandchester, que William sale todos los días con ella desde que amanece y regresa hasta la cena, que han llegado flores y dio la orden de que las tiraran.

Los cuatro hermanos estaban con cara de interrogación volteaban a ver a Albert, pues fue a Grandchester al que vieron en la disco, como fue a dar con ella a Escocia. Albert serio comentó

- Supongo que tienes boletos a mi nombre George. Desde cuando está tras de tu sobrina Grandchester ¿que no dijiste que eras un Tío difícil? George serio, agregó

-Solo conseguí dos boletos para hoy y eso porque los pilotos de ustedes no están avisados de la situación para volver activar sus cuentas, así que estos son tuyo y de Alister, los demás necesitan renunciar y terminar sus cosas, Alister tiene su propio negocio es independiente, ustedes dos no. Refiriéndose a Anthony y a Archie.

Albert tomo su boleto se salió dándole un beso a Honey y a Sweet, Alister tomo el suyo y sonriendo agregó,

-Tengo novia George ¿se te olvido eso? Bromeaba y salía, llamaba por el celular y alcanzaba a Albert para irse en el mismo auto.

Mientras tanto Candy estaba agotada en la mansión, llevaban varios días saliendo todo el día, descansaba en su cuarto viendo a los jardines de Escocia_, realmente era hermosa esa casa y comprendía cómo es que el Padre de los chicos se había recuperado milagrosamente tan rápido, pero su pensamiento se iba a Albert y a sus hermanas, ella había traicionado la confianza que le pidió Albert al no comentarle nada, cuando se enteraran de la operación tan grave en la que estuvo su padre y ella pudo encontrar los medios para comunicarse con ellos y no lo hizo, ahora hasta un joven le había enviado rosas en una ocasión y ese hombre si dio con ella, peligrando fuera conocido de la familia y porque no les avisaba a los chicos, después pensaba en que sus amigas tenían un contrato firmado de ella para unas tomas fotográficas y se ponía tensa de solo imaginarlo._

_La fiesta de Honey como iría, cuanto faltaba para su cumpleaños, se quedaría en la fecha que habían elegido o la dejaría hasta el día del cumpleaños, porque su Tío no se comunicaba con ella si ya el señor William había escuchado que termino el año que estaba programado, que esperaba en ir por ella o mínimo mandarla llamar, y cuando eso pasaría, volver a esa vida de nuevo a buscar otra vez trabajo o tal vez unirse a sus amigas con las tomas fotográficas, pero en traje de baño que pena, aunque Paty es muy tímida y si acepta ella no tendrá escusa para negarse, _con todos los pensamientos se quedaba dormida y en eso tocaban a la puerta para la hora de la cena.

- ¿Hija no tienes apetito? Preguntaba en el comedor William al notar su seriedad.

- La verdad no, estuvimos merendando en el café de sus amistades que me quede muy servida, pero ¿usted cómo se siente? ¿Mejoro su apetito?

-Si hija, pero no me gusta ver esa mirada triste que tienes, si es posible viajaremos pronto, quiero verte sonreír de nuevo como cuando salí del hospital. Candy sonrió respondía

- No estoy triste, solo un poco cansada pero vamos para llevarlo a su habitación.

- No te preocupes ve a descansar, aquí me llevan en cuanto termine de hacer algunas cosas

-No mejor lo espero, no quiero que se quede trabajando a mis espaldas.

- Esta bien. Llévame a mi habitación allí esta John para que me ayude a cambiarme hija

William se quedaba pensativo_, a caso las niñas serian como ella, así de inquieta y risueña, o como su hijo Albert, como es posible que no se haya casado con ella, acaso no le dijo que estaba esperando un par de niñas y este se dio cuenta después, ya quiero saber cómo están las cosas, lo cierto es de que lo caso… lo caso, este sin vergüenza no me dejara sin mi nuera, y cuando sepa que ese Grandchester la ha estado buscando casi diario, ya verá como lo pone en su lugar._

Por la mañana muy temprano llegaba un auto del aeropuerto y en la puerta de la mansión estaba Terry con una hermosa caja de chocolates finos y un ramo de rosas muy hermosas, al verlos llegar sonrió

-Hola chicos, ¿Como están?

- Bien, que haces aquí tan temprano Terry pregunto Albert al ver el reloj marcando las 7:00 am

- Tu padre que no deja a sol ni a sombra a tu hermana, parece que tengo que venir muy temprano a verla antes de que se la lleve.

- ¿Mi hermana? Dijo asombrado Albert y Alister apretaba los labios por sorprender al que le daba celos a su Padre. Terry sonriente respondió

- Si Candy Andrew. Alister sonrió de medio lado agregó

- Nosotros no tenemos hermanas Terrance, no me digas que crees que la esposa de Albert es nuestra hermana. Mentía con una sonrisa sarcástica, Terrance miraba a Albert a los ojos y preguntaba incrédulo,

- ¿Esposa? Albert vio a Alister y luego a Terrance, _con una sonrisa al maginar como su hermano le había quitado a su rival._

- Candy Andrew es mi esposa. _Era un hecho que si ya era Andrew era su mujer… no se refería a Candy con su apellido sino con el de él. _Terry sorprendido y confundido respondía nervioso,

- Lo siento tanto no sabía que era tu esposa, me agradeció las rosas que le envié, ahora comprendo a tu padre, si su nuera solo fue cortes conmigo, discúlpame Albert ignoraba que fuera tu esposa, no me dijo nada cuando bailo conmigo menos cuando la vi en el hospital

Alister sonrió y vio cuando venia el mayordomo a la puerta sonriendo al ver a Albert y a Alister.

- Señores los esperábamos desde hace mucho. Albert temiendo que saliera Candy comento

- Terrance en otra ocasión te presentare a la familia vamos llegando estábamos fuera del país y realmente tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi esposa, no te podemos atender de momento.

- Entrégale esto con mi sincero respeto a tu esposa Albert, no veo conveniente estar aquí, salgo para Inglaterra esta tarde. Alister completó

- Te visitaremos uno de estos días, con permiso Terrance.

Entraban ambos hermanos con una sonrisa en los labios, el mayordomo que ya había topado en varias ocasiones a Terrance se puso serio lo vio a los ojos con cierto despreció al insinuar que él no le daba los recados a Candy, Terrance se disculpó

-Discúlpeme señor no sabía que la joven era la esposa de Albert. El mayordomo se giro después de cerrar la puerta sin decir nada con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca semi suelta, se iba siguiendo a los jóvenes, llegaba a la entrada donde Albert entregaba la caja de chocolate y las flores a René sorprendido la observaba con el cabello suelto y la ropa más alegre,

El mayordomo hablaba con la señora René, comentándole lo que se acababa de dar cuenta.

Mientras Albert y Alister se dirigían a sus habitaciones, las horas de vuelo y por el horario todos estaban descansando todavía, así que ellos se iban a dar un baño para ver a si Padre en seguida, en el pasillo iban sonriendo por lo que Alister dijo a Terrance y como Albert se lo agradecía dándole una palmada en la espalda por lo que se le había ocurrido.

Media hora más tarde, Candy estaba en la habitación de William y conversaba con él.

- No señor, usted me oculta algo, llevamos días saliendo desde muy temprano, hoy solo estaremos en el jardín.

- No en el jardín no, hay locos por los barandales hija

- Por favor, con toda esa guardia y usted teme que un loco se cuele por los jardines, no señor algo me oculta y no vamos a salir a ningún lado hoy, mejor vamos a desayunar.

En la puerta escuchaba con atención Albert. Candy lo vio sonriente

- ¡Albert! Grito emocionada al verlo y corrió con él dejando sorprendido a William, mientras Albert la abrazó y la elevó en sus brazos, enternecido por cómo estaba discutiendo con su padre.

- Candy… Candy te he extrañado tanto

- Albert, lo siento tanto, no debí…

- No te preocupes Candy, todo está bien ahora

- Si, me imagino… yo… ¿Como están Honey y Sweet?

- Muy bien, felices porque saben que regresas.

Y como estatua congelada los veía William, que se olvido de saludar a su padre, por saludarla a ella, en eso entraba Alister sonriendo, acercándose a su Padre. William lo abrazó y con una seriedad notoria agregó

- Con que se llaman Honey y Sweet, que no pudieron ponerle un nombre normal a esas niñas, y tu… que no te enseñe a ser hombre cabal… Candy estaba asustada de cómo cambio el tono de voz de William con sus hijos, Albert apenado se disculpaba,

-Discúlpeme Padre, no lo salude… William molesto lo interrumpió y en un tono irónico mencionó

- No lo salude… cómo es posible que ella sea una madre soltera y le soltó la mano plasmándola en la cara de Albert dejando a todos sorprendidos. Candy se asustó abrazó a Albert protegiéndolo y con sus ojos abiertos, al parecer había una confusión a gritos defendía a Albert de su Padre. Hablando de un lado a otro con William y Albert nerviosa,

- Señor William, como se atreve a insultar de esa manera a su hijo y a mí, está usted muy equivocado. Candy abrazaba a Albert acariciándole su cara llorando. El nunca me ha faltado, y soy la madre de mis hermanas Honey y Sweet las tres somos sobrinas de George Johnson - Perdóname Albert tu padre confundió las cosas, -Por eso debe conocer a sus hijos y estar cerca. Candy abrazaba a Albert quien sonreía al sentir en carne propia la situación que acababan de sostener con Terrance, ahora ya sabía lo que su Padre había pensado, pero Candy estaba tan furiosa que no dejaba de hablar- Es usted un salvaje mire como golpear sin preguntar primero, - ¿Te duele mucho Albert? Albert sonreía y la abrazó en ese momento le tomo los labios sin pensar más, era una larga espera, un buen golpe, pero él conocía bien su cura y Candy sorprendida por la reacción de Albert frente a su Padre y a su hermano.

Albert abrazaba cariñoso a Candy al sentir sus manos acariciándolo protegiéndolo, definitivamente no permitiría que se fuera de su lado, ella era la mujer de sus sueños. Candy con lágrimas besaba a Albert correspondiendo su beso olvidándose de que estaban frente a su Padre y a su hermano, definitivamente ambos estaban conmovidos ante la situación.

Alister miraba a su Padre con media sonrisa moviendo la cara a de un lado a otro y William estaba asustado, había pensado que ya era abuelo, resulta que Candy y las niñas eran hermanas y sobrinas las tres de Johnson, estaba apenado ofuscado, su mente lo había traicionado y confundido las cosas, le dio un golpe a su hijo mayor por una confusión, Candy no era madre soltera era la que se convirtió en madre de sus hermanas.

Albert y Candy se besaban con sus ojos cerrados en un intento de cordura ambos reaccionaron y Candy escondió su rostro en el pecho de Albert mientras él la abrazó sonriendo porque gracias a ella y a esa maldita confusión ya estaban en casa y ella en sus brazos.


	9. Esposa de Albert

**Capitulo 9**

**Esposa de Albert**

William apenado solicitaba disculpas, Albert sonreía, valía la pena el pensamiento de su Padre y de lo que había pasado, Alister ponía al tanto a su Padre de lo que se enteraba por los medios ambos conversaban serios, sonriente le comentaba también que tenía una hermosa novia, que no era como las mujeres que los rodeaban antes, pues no los conocían como los Andrew sino como los Johnson y su Padre sonreía.

Candy lucía seria, Albert caminaba con ella en el jardín, ambos un poco asombrados por la confusión de su Padre, pero Albert disfrutaba la sensación del beso que le había robado a Candy mientras ella trataba de aclarar todo lo que había pasado apenada por el golpe se sentía tan culpable.

- Albert lo siento tanto, habíamos quedado de que te contaría a donde me enviaba mi Tío…

-Candy no te preocupes por nada, estoy tan feliz de estar en casa y encontrarte aquí es maravilloso, te extrañé tanto… no sabes todo lo que pensaba… quería obligar a tu Tío a que me dijera a donde te había enviado y a la vez me sentía tan miserable porque ni siquiera éramos novios… yo realmente… estoy muy interesado en ti Candy, y sé que no fue el modo más apropiado para…

- Albert yo…

- Candy no quiero confusiones de nuevo… me gustas mucho y te amo.

- También me gustas, te extrañé mucho Albert … me dio tanto gusto verte que me olvide de todo… y cuando te dieron ese golpe… juro que me sentí morir… yo

- ¡Candy! Solo dime que si me aceptas y que seremos novios.

- Por supuesto que si Albert… solo que…

- Solo que nada… Albert le tomo la barbilla y la beso enamorado, ella le correspondía al beso al que nunca se imaginó tener derecho le acariciaba el rosto sobando sus mejillas y metía sus manos delicadamente por su cabello acariciando con ternura pues realmente lo apreciaba tanto y no sabía si podía tener derecho a él, solo que sin saber si se podía o no, ambos se demostraban con cariño la atracción que despedían de su alejamiento y de las confusiones que se habían dado.

Albert estaba feliz, si su padre no lo hubiese separado de él, jamás hubieran encontrado a las sobrinas de George, que Candy fuera tan especial y se ganará su corazón por su manera tan desinteresada y sencilla de ser, lo estaba enloqueciendo, el contaba con la aprobación de George, sabia su interés por ella y ahora en sus brazos, en su hogar, llegar en el momento preciso en el que Terry ya la consideraba su hermana. De inmediato sonrió y se lo comentó

- Candy está mañana que llegue había un joven en la puerta Terrance Grandchester, me preguntó por ti.

- Si me lo encontré en el hospital cuando salía de la capilla donde oraba por la recuperación de tu Padre, no lo recordaba después… me metió en tremendo lío con tu Padre… y es que nos siguió hasta aquí y dio conmigo después trajo rosas y con eso que nadie debía saber donde estaba tu Padre, pues se molestó mucho… pensó que le había llamado y lo había traído aquí, o tal vez por la confusión, pensó que…

Candy estaba toda apenada, _recordando que el Padre de Albert pensaba que tenían ambos dos hijas en unión libre, y se avergonzaba por las consecuencias que llevaron a William a darle un fuerte golpe a Albert por su culpa_, bajaba la cabeza apenada. Albert sonrió al saber porque estaba así, _ya quisiera el que se acercará esa posibilidad de tener hijos con Candy, si ella era una mujer muy tranquila entregada a su familia, de buenas costumbres, y verla así apenarse hacía que este se sintiera orgulloso de ella_.

-Candy ¿sabes cómo me preguntó Grandchester por ti? Candy sorprendida por la pregunta solo se quedó con cara de desconcierto y espero la respuesta de Albert quien sonrió y agregó - Dijo que venía a ver a Candy Andrew, así que le respondí que Candy Andrew es mi esposa.

- ¡Albert! Le dijiste eso a ese joven.

- ¿A caso eres Candy Andrew, mi amor? Candy al escucharlo decirle mi amor de esa forma se quedo sin decir más, mirándolo asombrada y a la vez enamorada por cómo se oía en sus labios después pensaba si esa casa provocaba muchas confusiones, las personas en esa casa eran muy conservadoras pero carecían de una buena comunicación, Candy se daba cuenta de ello.

Ambos sonrieron por lo que Albert le comentó, si se encontraba con ese joven y decía que ella era Candy Andrew definitivamente, es porque creía que era la esposa de Albert.

Se regresaban sonriendo a la casa, René sonrió discretamente y dijo

- Sra. Andrew, ya pasamos sus cosas a la habitación junto a su esposo. Ambos al escuchar a René abrieron los ojos se vieron y soltaron tremendas carcajadas, si no es porque ya lo habían hablado estarían en problemas pero como Albert le comentó como preguntaban por ella, pues al ver a Albert los sirvientes asumieron también su papel. Albert sonriendo agregó

- Que más diera que Candy y yo estuviéramos juntos, pero no es así René devuelvan las cosas a su habitación, ella es mi novia aun, cuando sea mi esposa usted será la primera en enterarse, las confusiones son sueños que realmente todos tenemos en esta casa.

Candy sonrió y Albert beso cariñoso por todo lo que se estaba dando con ella ahí, definitivamente ella era una mujer ideal para ser su esposa, pero ambos apenas comenzaban su noviazgo y George mataría a René si lo escuchará ofendiendo a su sobrina.  
William a sus espaldas escucho la confusión y comentó

-Bueno Candy tu me dijiste que me veías lleno de nietos, así que no le des largas a mi hijo, que si bien pensé tener dos nietas, al menos quiero ver que se cumpla lo que dijiste. Candy se ponía de colores y Albert la abrazaba amoroso.

-Padre no la presiones así, que si te escucha George, deja de trabajar contigo, no sabes cómo me tiene bien sentenciado por pretender a su hija.

- ¿Su hija? Ya van de nuevo a confundir al viejo William y Albert le respondió

- Candy y sus hermanas son huérfanas padre, George es su tutor legal, son hijas legalmente de él.

- Muy bueno saberlo, hablaré con él para pedir la mano de mi nuera, no voy a permitir que ese Grandchester quiera volver a esta casa. Ya verás como George estará de acuerdo conmigo. Candy y Albert se vieron a la cara, definitivamente no se podía con él. Albert abrazo a Candy quien sonreía y se escondía en su pecho.

William se iba a su estudio para llamarle a George y Candy le comentaba a Albert

-Imagínate si conociera al Dr. Stefan, Albert la vio a los ojos y le respondió

- A ese te lo quito de encima yo, que mi Padre se deshará de todos los pretendientes que llegues a tener, ya te considera su nuera.

- ¡Albert!

- A mí me gusta la idea Candy, George no nos dejará ser novios por mucho tiempo.

- Albert, por favor de tal palo tal astilla, tu padre me cree su nuera y quieres concederle el deseo.

-No sería solo su deseo, también sería el mío.

En América todo eran nervios esperaban la llamada de Albert, George se hacía cargo de Anthony y Archie quienes parecían desesperados por salir corriendo para ir a ver a su padre, felices porque gracias a Candy ellos no cumplirían un año solo fueron meses, salían juntos de la oficina de Anthony y se encontraban en un restaurant comiendo con las vecinas, mismas que trataban a ellos con mucha gentileza por ser amigos, pero si ellas se daban cuenta que eran millonarios ya no los tratarían igual, y es que la amistad era desinteresada, sencilla y simple, así lo sentían de su parte. Annie sonriente comentaba,

-Nos informó el Sr. Johnson que Candy regresa, no solo llegará a tiempo para el aniversario de Honey, sino que también llegará para la sesión de fotos en traje de baño, Paty se encargará del diseño de la revista y la publicidad que haremos, el trabajo se ha incrementado, nuestro negocio será todo un éxito, ustedes como buenos amigos de nosotros serán nuestros invitados de honor. Annie viendo a Archie quien le respondió

- Será un honor que nos tomen en cuenta, ¿Y también serás modelo?

- Tal vez solo que no tenemos mucho tiempo disponible, pero no podemos contratar a modelos profesionales, eso elevaría nuestros costos. Andrea sonriendo agregó

- Por supuesto que lo haremos las cuatro, quiero ver la cara de su hermanito Albert cuando vea a Candy en traje de baño, sonreían las tres por como habían descubierto tan enamorado a Albert.

Anthony sonrió efusivamente pensaba en la forma de ser de Albert que todo solucionaba de manera práctica se imaginaba que al saber que la chica a la que ama la pasarían como modelo, él era capaz de traer una docena de modelos profesionales para evitar que Candy modelara y fuera anunciada por las chicas, pero mejor no le diría nada, hablaría con Archie para ver a Candy modelando así todos gozarían de la cara de su hermano y la sorpresa.

En Escocia, William sonriente llamaba a George, quien sorprendido por la noticia de que ya no esperarían hasta completar un año, le decía

-Y no sabes cómo me convenció tu sobrina Candy, es muy buena negociadora, en eso debe parecerse a ti mi querido amigo.

- Si Candy es una joven muy excelente al igual que mis otras hijas, ya las conocerás ahora que vengas a su fiesta, pues ya nada te detiene no es así William.

- ¿Cuál de todas las fiestas George? La de Candy o la de Honey

- ¿Candy? No estás equivocado William, Honey festeja sus dulces dieciséis y todos los Andrew son nuestros invitados.

- Bueno es que pensé que ya estabas enterado de la relación de mi hijo y Candy

- Por supuesto que estoy enterado, el me dijo su interés por ella.

-Bueno ya que estamos de acuerdo no te negarás al trato que Candy realizó conmigo

- ¿Trato? No comprendo William,

- Ya lo hizo, me deje operar sin que estuvieran mis hijos y ella ha aceptado darme todos los nietos que desee.

- ¡Que! En eso colgó el teléfono William. Devolviéndole lo que le hizo a este cuando él llamó. Dejando descolgado el teléfono. Salió sonriente vio a Albert y a Candy. Comento

-Candy ya se lo dije a tu tío, tú serás mi nuera y me llenaras de nietos. Candy abrió los ojos y Albert soltó los labios asombrado de lo que hizo su Padre, ya había recibido una bofetada, solo faltaba que George viniera a darle otra. Albert un poco serio y guardando una sonrisa interna dijo

- Padre, Candy y yo solo somos novios.

- Si hijo y me convenció de que me operará para que viera a mis nietos, así que acepte gracias a ella y ella tiene un trato conmigo. Candy sonriendo dijo

- Un trato, que inteligente y astuto es usted, sobre todo para cambiar mis palabras y ponerlas a su antojo. No porque ame a su hijo, va a hacerse lo que usted dice, es nuestra decisión y si Albert no quiere casarse usted no lo va a obligar. Albert cerró en entrecejo y después sonrió

-Candy ¿me amas? Candy se sorprendió ella dijo que lo amaba. Se apeno un poco mordiendo su labio inferior y este agregó – Por mí no hay ningún problema, por supuesto que deseo casarme contigo.

Candy se quedo muda, pensaba en que ni a su padre ni a él les importaba casarse aunque fuera la hija de un empleado, no solo eso se había delatado frente a ellos diciendo que lo amaba, Albert sonreía, _después de todo su Padre lograba sacar lo mejor de las personas, no solo las confundía sino se salía con la suya_.

Albert al ver como logro apenarla su padre la abrazó y ella se escondió en su abrazo.

Alister por su parte ocupaba el teléfono celular al notar que el de la casa estaba mal, llamando a Paty, feliz porque había tenido que salir y esta le comentaba que se había incrementado sus trabajo, que no se preocupara por ella, que lo importante es que su familia estuviera bien, que la inauguración del negocio de ellas era en unos días y que por favor le comentará a Candy que volviera que necesitaban de su ayuda.

-Por supuesto que si Paty, ella y Albert ya son novios. Debes de ver lo feliz que se ven juntos, parece que fue bueno que estuvieran separados, pues Albert y yo llegamos a tiempo porque un amigo ya estaba queriendo pretender a Candy.

- Vaya, mi amiga es suertuda, Albert se ve que la quiere y ella se merece ser feliz, aquí no faltaba el tonto que le quisiera faltar al respeto y ahora con Albert ya nadie le molestará.

-Tenlo por seguro Paty, Albert no dejará que nadie le falte al respeto.

Terminaba la llamada y se quedaba sonriendo. Se iba a buscar a Candy y ella estaba con Albert quien dé pie y de frente a ella, conversaban muy unidos. Haciendo que Alister no quisiera interrumpirlos.


	10. Fotografías y Sonrisas

**Capitulo 10**

**Fotos y Sonrisas**

Candy en su desesperación por ver a sus hermanas regresaba, Albert la acompañaba a su casa, su padre lo mandaba con estrictas instrucciones tanto a él como a Alister por las bajas de los negocios de New York así que apenas dejo a Candy en la casa de George, tenía que irse.

- Candy volveré pronto te lo prometo, solo que tengo que hacer algunas cosas de mi Padre, y…

- Lo sé ya me lo has explicado varias veces…

- Candy es que no quiero alejarme de ti, pero el regresar me obliga a hacer varias actividades y firma de documentos.

- No te preocupes me quedaré aquí en la casa de mi Tío, tengo una habitación y no regresaré a trabajar al hospital, por lo menos hasta que pase la fiesta de Honey.

- Por supuesto que sí, ya vi el vestido que eligieron para ti, es hermoso.

- ¡Albert! Este le dio un beso que con un comienzo tierno avanzó aprovechando que estaban solos y George no estaba, las chicas estaban en clases. Para cuando ambos pudieron separarse, Candy apenada sonreía por como esos besos eran mejores cada que pasaban los días. Se despidió y fue a la que era su habitación para darse un baño y descansar.

Más tarde llegaba Andrea con Paty y sus hermanas con los detalles de la fiesta de Honey. Candy salía al escucharlas, apenas la vieron y gritaron

- ¡Candy! ¡Candy!

Honey y Sweet lloraban en el abrazo, Andrea sonreía al igual que Paty pues ya sabían que era novia de Albert gracias a que Alister se lo mencionó.

- Candy ¿y donde esta Albert? el te trajo dijo Sweet al querer ver a Albert. Candy con una sonrisa se limpio los ojos y respondió

- Se tuvo que ir unos días, ya vendrá antes de la fiesta de Honey. Emocionadas le mostraban todo lo de la fiesta, después de tantas conversaciones, al final se iban a descansar Honey y Sweet quedándose Candy con Paty y Andy.

- Candy, Paty ya se tomó la sesión de fotos en traje de baño, muy lista aplicó fotoshop en su computadora y quedaron espectaculares.

- ¡Paty! Te atreviste a tomarte las fotos

- Candy… no es desnuda, es en traje de baño y se ven hermosas, además mañana te irás a un SPA que Annie preparó para que te arreglen y te tomen las fotografías, nosotras ya avanzamos con la nuestras así que duerme bien para que de una buena vez cumplas con esa parte y si nos va bien de cada toma fotográfica recibirás una buena compensación extra.

Al día siguiente desayunaba y Candy no vio a George que con la llegada de Albert y Alister estaban muy ocupados para sacar adelante unos problemas que se habían generado con la ausencia, solo sabía que estaban Anthony y Archie porque tenían que concluir el contrato y capacitar a la otra persona por consideración a la amistad de su tío.

- Anthony como estas, pensé que tu hermano y tu se habían ido.

- No Andy, estamos concluyendo el contrato. ¿Y cómo va todo lo de tu evento?

- De maravillas, las fotos ya están listas.

- ¿En serio? ¿Las de Candy también? Comentó con una sonrisa picara y Andy contesto sonriendo.

- Si, ya sé porque lo dices pero como sea la cara de Albert no me la pierdo.

- Créeme tampoco deseo perderme ver esa cara de mi hermano.

Candy vio irse a sus hermanas, que ahora contaban con un auto especial que las llevaba a sus colegios, ella se fue a cambiar para reunirse con Annie que todavía no la había visto, pasaron horas llegó al SPA donde Annie no aparecía, ella tomaba la cita que ya estaba contemplada, llegaba la amiga fotógrafa y se la llevaba a varios lugares que tenía estimados para las tomas, desde un lugar al aire libre simulando una playa hasta un lago y tomas bastante románticas. Candy disfrutó por el profesionalismo con el que fueron tomadas.

- Amiga ¿No has pensado en dedicarte al modelaje?

- No solo estoy apoyando a mis amigas.

- Pues deberías, esto es muy redituable y las cámaras te aman. Mira.

- Vaya son geniales, Paty me dijo que hizo unos arreglos en un software para quitar o maquillar.

- No lo necesitas, si deseas puedo recomendarte ganarías una fortuna con tomas hermosas modelando.

- ¿En serio? Actualmente no estoy trabajando y no me gusta hacer nada de desnudos.

- Pero puedes modelar para ropa elegante, tu cara y tu estilo seria genial, mira ellas son mis modelos y esta pasarela es internacional, te encantará solo por una sesión fotográfica que me des ganarías miles de dólares. Candy miraba las tomas eran chicas hermosas y tomas decentes y muy profesionales.

- ¡No te creo! Lo dijo sonriendo. La fotógrafa de nombre Josefina sacó un contrato y se lo leyó minuciosamente.

- Prometo que si me apoyas en esta sesión, solo vestirás trajes y vestidos de renombre trabajaras solo dos veces por semana y este es el sueldo para iniciar, si deseas dejar de hacerlo, aquí hay una clausula donde no te comprometen, ni te obligan solo mientras lo autorices y no permites desnudos.

- Me interesa mucho ¿serías tu quien me tome las fotografías? me da confianza que sea una mujer.

- Si así lo prefieres, si. Solo serian dos sesiones más para iniciar y si me las aceptan, prometo que serán solo profesionales y personalmente las tomaré.

- Me parece bien. La verdad quiero tener ingresos y si no es desnuda y con profesionalismo aceptaré.

Se iba con la fotógrafa a su estudio para continuar con dos series para distintos modelajes y Candy modelaba vestidos de fiesta que tenían ahí listos de una toma donde otras modelos habían estado tomándose esas mismas fotos.

Después de vestidos, continuaba con otra toma de vestuarios de novia y eran fantásticas, Candy al terminar recibió un cheque bastante cuantioso y la copia de su contrato para que lo revise su tío.

Albert estaba trabajando pensaba mucho en Candy, eso lo mantenía un poco distraído, debió buscar la manera de que recuperara su celular para poder llamarla pero ambos no lo pensaron y en todo caso, eso después se lo preguntaría a George quien estaba serio con él con eso de que ya eran novios formales y que William lo había incitado a ser suegro pronto con nietos, mejor no le buscaba mucha platica y hacia rápido su trabajo para terminar las transacciones, así poder estar libre, mínimo para la fiesta de Honey.

Por fin un día completo de trabajo y Candy estaba agotada, llegaba y las chicas habían cenado pero se encontraba con su tío George a quien abrazó cariñosa, este comprendía que ya era tarde notaba el cansancio de Candy, así que solo cenaron juntos, Candy aprovechó para conversar con él

- Tío ya tengo un trabajo de forma eventual, me gustaría que vieras el contrato. George asombrado tomo el contrato mientras ambos estaban cenando y al leerlo se dibujo una enorme sonrisa.

- Candy esta cantidad te la van a pagar.

- Si Tío… este es el cheque pero no lo quiero cambiar hasta que revises el contrato para saber si es correcto o devuelvo el cheque.

- Candy es la mejor noticia que me has podido dar, no solo es profesional sino que es consecutivo y bajo supervisión, déjame ser tu representante y con gusto te apoyaré en lo que desees.

- ¿De verdad Tío? estaba tan preocupada por pensar que no era buena idea.

- Candy es la mejor idea que he visto eso significa que no te casarás pronto.

- ¡Tío! apenas acepte ser novia de Albert no podemos casarnos tan pronto, también me vas a presionar como el padre de Albert.

- Por supuesto que no. George abrazó emocionado a Candy, lo que dijo William quedo en el olvido con eso el estaba seguro de que Candy tendría excelentes ingresos y no solo eso, le confirmaba que no había una boda bajo presión alguna, él como su representante vigilaría que Candy tuviera tomas profesionales decentes.

Los días pasaban con detalles de la fiesta que mantuvieron todo el tiempo ocupada a Candy. Annie y Andrea consiguieron una agencia publicitaria que le apoyaría en la publicidad de su negocio y estaban tan felices.

- Paty ¿y la toma fotográfica de Candy? ¿Dónde están?

- Josefina las envió directo a la agencia de publicidad ya estaban todas listas, que ella personalmente las reviso.

- Paty tu debiste revisarlas, ¿qué tal si no salen bien? pudiste arreglarlas con el software.

- Lo siento… solo que a Candy no le quedo bien su vestido está muy grande y tuvimos que ir a cambiarlo y la fiesta de Honey ya está en puerta, no encontramos uno para ella y su tío la llevó a otra parte porque tuve que regresarme a trabajar.

- ¡Qué pena! Andy tu escogiste el vestido, a Candy no le quedo.

- Annie… el vestido… es que estaban sus hermanas muy celosas… no me dejaban hacer nada… pensaban que iba a escoger uno feo para Candy, mejor las deje que ellas lo supervisaran.

Candy estaba con Josefina sonriendo mientras George hablaba con ella y llegaban a acuerdos importantes para Candy. Josefina sonreía contenta porque George era bastante accesible.

- Candy aceptaron todas las tomas y quieren más, por supuesto que acepto las condiciones de tu tío, no sabía que el seria tu representante, pero lo vas a necesitar pues te invitaran a modelar en Inglaterra y en Italia. Tu tío dijo que él te llevará.

- ¡En serio! Candy abrazó a George y agregó - Josefina… el no es mi tío, es mi padre y quiero que pongas mi nombre artístico como Candy Johnson. George la vio a los ojos, querían salir sus lágrimas y antes de ser una futura Andrew seria su hija una verdadera Johnson y él respondió

- Sí, que todos sepan que es mi hija. Candy lo abrazo, el sonrió satisfecho, ahora sería una modelo profesional y él la cuidaría como debió hacerlo desde que su madre murió.

En las empresas Andrew todo era trabajo y mucho, pues la ausencia de los jóvenes no solo trajo bajas sino problemas. Albert con su estilo práctico de ser, no podía darle salida a asuntos delicados, así que presionaba a George para que trajera a sus hermanos. Este dijo que eso sería en cuanto terminaran sus contratos que no podía hacer nada, las oportunidades que les brindaron cuando más lo necesitaban eran valiosas y nunca se sabe.

Pero George no contaba nada de Candy lo dejaba como venganza al haberlo presionado y como se había sentido por William por tratar de hacerlo abuelo tan pronto.

- Alister, como salieron las inversiones de la zona Europea.

- Mal George, no sé si pueda ir a arreglarlas.

- Tengo un viaje para Inglaterra y otro para Italia, ¿si te soy de utilidad? Albert levantó la cabeza al escuchar eso y se le hizo extraño, sobre todo esos lugares, así que anotaba las fechas y las apuntaba para investigar que tramaba, ya le había hecho una con la salida de Candy a Escocia, ahora tendría que estar al pendiente pues por muy celoso que fuera, él era el novio de su sobrina y por nada dejaría que se la escondiera o la alejara de nuevo de este.

- George, estaré en Escocia y en Suiza por esas fechas, ¿si algo puedo ayudarte?

- No, es solo negocios Albert pero si te necesito ten por seguro que te avisare. Desde que regreso Albert como novio de Candy y con la presión de William de casarlo, este se molestó un poco y sintió presión cuando Candy todavía era muy joven y no había disfrutado de la vida, pues fue madre de sus hermanas, no era justo comprometerla tan pronto, no teniendo un tío como él.

Eso no pasaba desapercibido para Albert, sonriendo por saberla su novia buscaba darse un tiempo para no faltar a la fiesta de Honey, bailar y pasar todo el fin de semana completo con ella, recordaba la última vez que la beso y por Dios no podía borrar la sonrisa de sus labios pues sin darse cuenta estaba muy enamorado de ella, no podía sacarla de su mente tanto que la imaginaba todo el tiempo su mirada, su sonrisa y su ternura.

En la empresa de las amigas de Candy ya se preparaba un desfile para modelar los trajes y llamaban a Candy.

- No Annie, solo eran unas fotos y ya tengo otro compromiso no puedo ir a un desfile.

- Que mala eres Candy, pero bueno las fotos ya se fueron a la agencia publicitaria y con ello esperamos sea bastante la publicidad, para que empiecen los pedidos hemos invertido todo en este proyecto y debemos mucho amiga.

- Esta bien Annie hablare con mi tío, pero no te prometo nada, el debe dar su autorización es un día después del evento de Honey y no sé si este muy cansada.

- Tienes mucha razón, pero en todo caso si no puedes, estaremos aquí nosotras modelando porque no nos alcanza para modelos extra.

- Deberías solicitar en el periódico, debutantes que deseen hacerlo darles la oportunidad a rostros nuevos, estoy segura que sería muy buen resultado, te llevarías una sorpresa de cuantas personas llevan una modelo dentro de ellas deseando despertar.

Candy sonreía traviesa al saber que gracias a ellas había conseguido un trabajo muy importante y sin tener que ir todos los días, sino solo por evento, que su tío lo había aprobado y que sería una hermosa sorpresa para todas cuando ella se los dijera, que gracias a eso ella consiguió un vestido muy elegante y mucho muy atractivo para el día del evento y a su medida pues la empresa para la que trabajaría le proporcionaría atuendos constantes gracias a la colaboración de su tío y las peticiones que hizo para ella.


	11. Festejo y Sorpresas

**Capitulo 11**

**Festejo y Sorpresas**

Por fin llegaba Albert, al verse ambos se abrazaban y besaban como nunca.

- ¡Albert!

- ¡Candy!, Candy te he extrañado tanto mi amor, no sabes cómo me haces falta y como tuve que hacer malabares para salir de todo lo que hay de trabajo.

- Pero al menos mi pareja vendrá para la fiesta de mi hermana.

- No me lo perdería por nada, ya te dije del vestido que me enseñó Sweet y solo te lo imagino puesto mañana.

- Te daré una sorpresa… porque no me quedo ese vestido, era muy grande para mí. Albert sonrió si se le hizo pequeño el vestido y todavía le quedo grande a su pequeña, la abrazaba posesivo por ser lo que más deseaba.

- Solo dime el color para combinar mi atuendo con el de mi novia.

- No te preocupes por eso, mira tengo esto para ti. Es el chaleco, el corbatín y son de la misma tela que mi vestido.

- Vaya Candy ya piensas en todo, sobre todo como mi futura esposa, ya me traes atuendos, Candy se apeno toda, apretaba los ojos al sentir su rubor en la cara apenada, porque ella estaba procurando a Albert, pero no podía pensar en nadie, cuando se trataba de él, sobre todo cuando deseaba combinar con ella.

Albert la notaba apenada, y acercándose a ella tomando el atuendo complementario buscaba algo dentro del saco que vestía - También te traje algo, es que no puedo dejar que mi novia luzca hermosa y le falte un detalle.

En ese momento saco un estuche con juego precioso de gargantilla, aretes y pulsera en diamantes esquicitos que ella no vio, solo miraba a los ojos de Albert sonriendo por haber pensado en ella como lo hizo con él.

- ¡Mi amor!

- Sé que no eres de muchas alhajas pero ahora eres mi novia y quiero que tengas lo mejor.

- ¿De verdad?

- Por supuesto.

- Albert… lo mejor no es el regalo es quien pensó en mi al comprarlo. Albert sonrió abiertamente, ella no abrió el estuche lo abrazó a él y este tomo sus labios de nuevo para besarla por esas palabras que lo elevaban muy alto.

- Candy estoy muy feliz de tenerte conmigo, ¿lo sabes mi amor?

- Albert, también te extrañe mucho estos días… pero sabes… en ninguno deje de pensar en ti, solo esperaba con ansias que llegara la fiesta para sorprenderte y bailar contigo.

- Por supuesto, mi novia no bailara con nadie más.

- Lo siento Albert pero si voy a bailar con alguien más.

-¿Cómo?

- Con mi Tío George, es como un Padre para mi, Albert.

- ¡Ah! Con el no hay problema, el problema es que sin ponerte un vestido hermoso ya estoy celoso porque alguien más baile contigo, pero siendo George… no hay problema.

- ¡Celoso! Mi novio es celoso… eso es un problema grave Albert

- Se oye tan bien en ti decir mi novio… Candy eres hermosa, como no voy a ser celoso, si un tipo feísimo le llevaba rosas a mi esposa.

- ¡Albert! No era tu esposa, y en todo caso no sabía que me había seguido, pero tu papá me mantuvo alejada de él, no debes estar celoso. Candy se sonreía, el joven Grandchester no era nada feo, y como Albert le dijo un tipo feísimo, se reía de cómo Albert reaccionaba celoso, de repente se le borró la sonrisa y recordó las fotografías, si Albert se molestaba ahora era su novia.

- Candy que pasa, porque te has quedado seria.

- Van a hacer un desfile las chicas, recuerdas que soy su modelo

- ¿Sí? Dijo Albert recordando que iban a desfilar en trajes de baño.

- Ya me tomaron las fotografías para anunciar los diseños, pero no sé si mi tío me deje ir al desfile, es un día después de la fiesta. En eso entraba George y los veía juntos.

- ¿William? ¿Hija? Buenas noches

- Buenas noches George, me comenta Candy que si la vas a dejar ir a un desfile en traje de baño un día después de la fiesta de Honey.

- ¿Candy tu deseas ir, hija?

- Tío, solo que… no sé… ya participé en las fotos y como va a terminar tarde el evento de Honey.

- Tienes razón Candy, si me lo preguntan diré que no, solo porque tú me lo pides hija,

- Gracias tío, Candy lo abrazó y Albert sonrió soltando el aire, una cosa eran tomas fotográficas y otra muy distinta era ir a modelar trajes de baño y que todos la vieran si era su novia.

Al día siguiente salía de un hotel para ir a realizar algunos pendientes y ver a Candy, Albert vio a varias personas viendo hacia arriba a una publicidad llamativa este antes de subir al auto volteo a ver de qué se trataba para que todo mundo volteara a ver, era un enorme toma en la playa con una mujer en traje de baño, Albert se quedó con la boca suelta. Candy estaba en grande con un cuerpazo, su mirada y su sonrisa llamaban la atención en el cartel. Se veía espectacular.

En eso se escuchó un choque de dos autos que sacó a Albert de su embobamiento al ver que en el cruce de una calle dos autos se habían estrellado por ver a… _¡Su novia!_

El ya no subió al auto se recargo en él y sonreía al ver lo hermosa que se veía Candy en traje de baño_, que divina toma, ahora tenía para soñarla por completo, era su novia… esa mujer era su novia, ahora todo mundo se daría cuenta que el tenia una hermosa y bella novia,_ no podía dejar de sonreír al ver al par de hombres que con todo y el choque, levantaban la mano indicando que se habían distraído con su Candy.

Albert marcaba un celular, Candy le contestaba

- Hola amor… voy a llegar tarde, hubo un choque aquí en un cruce entre Michigan y Madison, una hermosa mujer distrajo a dos caballeros y chocaron de frente

- ¡Albert! ¿Estás bien?

- De maravillas mi Amor, estoy viéndote en traje de baño azul y te ves hermosa Candy, aquí en un panorámico un par de autos chocaron y ambos están comentando que fue por verte mi amor. Así hasta yo chocaría Candy

- ¡Albert! Qué pena, no me digas eso ¿y están bien esos hombres? Albert soltó una carcajada, Candy estaba preocupada por el choque y se sentía culpable, no podía dejar de reír su novia era maravillosa.

- Candy mi amor, te invitare a la playa la próxima semana, ¿por favor di que si?

- ¡Albert no estés bromeando!

- No es broma mi amor, iremos a comprar ese hermoso traje de baño, se ve muy bello en ti, créeme no puedo estar más feliz y orgulloso de mi novia.

- Bueno si vamos a la playa iré siempre cuando sea contigo.

- ¡Candy! Voy a buscarte en una hora.

- Lo siento Albert voy de salida para llevar a Honey a arreglar, la van a peinar para el evento.

- ¿No te voy a ver? Preguntaba Albert con una sonrisa porque ya no tenía caso moverse de ahí.

- No me dijiste que me estabas viendo. Le respondía Candy apenada por lo que le contaba.

- ¡Candy!

- Nos veremos en la fiesta mi amor. Colgó el teléfono y Albert sonrió_… mi amor, Candy le dijo mi amor_.

En otra parte Alister llegaba y veía a sus hermanos

- ¿Listos para esta noche?

- ¡Stear! ¡Stear!

- ¿Ya me echaban de menos? Eh

- Por supuesto hermano. Anthony acaba de terminar su contrato pero a mí me faltan dos semanas más todavía, ¿y Papá?

- Estará con nosotros esta noche, en la fiesta de Honey

- Vaya y lo que te falta por saber, dijo Anthony en una sonrisa al querer hacer partícipe de lo que ambos sabían acerca de Candy, ambos le contaron de las fotografías y que al día siguiente era la pasarela. Alister sonreía y confirmaba lo que Paty ya le había comentado. Pero este no decía nada, se imaginaba que Albert debía saberlo pues Candy y el eran novios.

Mientras tanto, en Chicago donde sería la fiesta, en un salón eran atendidas todas las Johnson, felices porque las arreglaban y trataban como reinas, Candy al tener la amistad de Josefina, se contactaba con las mejores maquillistas y les daban un trato y detalles insuperables, haciendo lucir distinta y muy hermosa a Honey.

- Candy me siento como si fuera artista de cine

- Disfrútalo Honey, es tu día y te ves hermosa, te ves mayor y la verdad creo que mi tío se sorprenderá al verte.

- Candy te ves muy bonita también, dijo Sweet al participar en la conversación. Candy orgullosa les respondía.

- Sweet, te veras muy bonita, pero recuerda hoy es el día de Honey no el nuestro, ella es quien debe lucir divina, es su cumpleaños y será un día muy especial. Honey se quedo seria, después respondió.

- Candy tu nunca tuviste fiesta y siempre nos cuidaste, creo que este día no solo es mío es de las tres y la verdad, lo que más me ha gustado de todo, es haber encontrado a nuestro tío, siento que ya nada de lo demás importa, el es… realmente un Padre para mí. Candy sonrió y les contó.

- Saben lo es para las tres, hoy quiero contarles un secreto, conseguí un nuevo empleo, donde ya no seré Candy White… ahora me llamarán Candy Johnson y es bueno que lo sepan porque estaré trabajando con el nombre de nuestro tío, también lo considero un Padre, pues se ha portado como tal desde que nos encontró. Sweet contenta agregó,

- Pues entonces todas seremos las Johnson, porque mi papá ya no le importa, mientras que para mi tío somos su familia. Candy le respondió

- Sweet, en la escuela siempre dirán que somos White, solo que como mi trabajo puede llevar un nombre diferente, pues tomé el apellido de mi madre, cuando seas mayor también podrás hacerlo, eso lo hablarás con mi tío. Honey le respondió,

- Nosotras seremos las Johnson mientras queramos, al final a nadie le importa nuestro apellido, sino que realmente nuestro Tío, es un padre de verdad para las tres y recuerda Sweet, tu eres su hija, tal vez Candy y yo por ser mayores nos pongan cualquier pretexto, pero tu… tu dile Papá, estoy segura que siempre quiso serlo cuando perdió a su hijo y a su esposa, al menos nos tiene a nosotras.

En un gran salón todos los detalles se llevaban a cabo y Andrea estaba muy nerviosa, llamaba a las demás mientras manejaba el evento de Honey pero estaba pensando en cómo estarían Annie y Paty solas, pues no debieron juntar el evento tan seguido a la fiesta.

-Paty, como va el evento de nosotras.

- Candy tenía razón, el anuncio fue un éxito y muchas son muy buenas modelos pero la mayoría son menores de edad, no podemos arriesgarnos de esa manera, no ahora que estamos iniciando Andrea, sin embargo ya están ensayando y Annie las está asesorando de cómo deben pasar… Andy te necesitamos aquí, pero sabemos que el evento es esta noche y no podemos quedar mal con Candy.

- Paty, no la convenciste de desfilar.

- No, su tío no quiso.

- Ah es por su tío… déjame eso a mí.

- Andrea, ya no es necesario son muchas las chicas, déjala ella debe estar angustiada con el evento y mira que va a encargarse sola de sus hermanas y de todo lo demás, ponte en su lugar.

- Tienes razón Paty, déjame terminar con esto y me iré a arreglar para estar lista. Mañana cita a todas muy temprano así podemos verlas y prepararlas, diles que duerman bien, que las quiero muy frescas.

- Si Andrea, nos vemos en la noche. Ya que termine aquí.

Candy regresaba a casa, se encontraba a George nervioso, cuando las vio llegar se quedo asombrado sus niñas se veían espectaculares, Honey no parecía una jovencita sino toda una mujer, de Candy ya la había visto maquillada en los últimos días, pero hoy se veían radiantes, Candy lo abrazó y Sweet dijo

- Papá ya llegamos las Johnson solo nos falta ponernos el vestido. George se le soltó la boca al escuchar a Sweet y sonrió emocionado, respondió

- Por supuesto que sí las quiero divinas para esta noche, en cuanto termine este corbatín. George estaba con ambas manos enredadas por lo nervioso con el moño del smoking que traía, Candy se acercó y como toda una mujer se acercó y arreglo detalladamente el corbatín después le dio un beso en la mejilla y le comentó,

- Estas listo y muy atractivo, esperemos que con este éxito, también nos llegue una señora Johnson a la familia, pues va a arrancar suspiros esta noche, Sr. Johnson.

-Hija que cosas dices. Honey se acercó agregó

- No es mala idea tío, si en ti tenemos un valioso padre, no nos haría mal tener una tierna madre que nos guie y que te cuide cuando nosotras no estemos. George vio a los ojos a Honey, y le acarició el rostro con ternura

- Ustedes son lo mejor que puedo pedir a la vida, si eso quieren… todo lo que me pidan les daré… son las mejores hijas del mundo. Dio un beso en la frente a Honey.

Se retiraban para cambiarse y prepararse para el evento, Candy vestía a sus hermanas ayudándoles en todo, ambas quedaron listas y bajaban con su tío, al bajar Honey, George se emocionaba y la abrazó girando con ella, como si bailaran un vals.

-Apúrate Candy ya es la hora, decía Sweet.

- Adelántense, todavía no me cambio. Como estuvo ayudando a sus hermanas ella no se había terminado de arreglar. George presionado por no llegar tarde, le llamó a Albert

- Si me tengo que llevar a Honey, y Candy todavía no está lista, puedo dejar un chofer, pero me siento más seguro si vienes por ella.

- Por supuesto George, gracias, voy para allá. Honey molesta preguntó

- ¿Y Candy?

- Viene William por ella y nos alcanza, ella se hizo cargo de ustedes y no se ha terminado de arreglar, pero nos alcanzará en la iglesia.

* * *

_**Gracias por leerme por todos sus comentarios y espero seguir contando con tiempo para escribir tanto, saludos**_

_**Mayra Exitosa**_


	12. Una Fiesta sin fin

**Capitulo 12**

**Una fiesta sin fin**

- Está bien. Los tres salieron Candy no los vio, la señora del servicio le dio una nota de su tío y decía "William no tarda, te irías con él por favor hija. George Johnson" Candy sonrió en eso tocaban el timbre, la señora abría la puerta, al entrar Albert vio a Candy muy hermosa, usando el juego de alhajas que él le había obsequiado, su porte era el de toda una dama, su altura con los tacones y el haberla visto esa mañana en traje de baño ahora como toda una mujer en un vestido recto unido al cuerpo delgado y estilizado.

Dejando a ambos admirándose se retiraba con media sonrisa la señora del servicio al reconocer al novio de la joven, los dejó solos y ella se retiró. Albert casi sin habla solo atino a decir,

- Te ves hermosa, mi amor.

- También te ves muy atractivo. Al terminar de decirlo se ruborizo por completo, sonrió nerviosa, levantó el rostro y Albert la veía suspirando con una sonrisa enamorado, se acercó hasta abrazarla por la cintura y ella colocó sus brazos en el pecho.

- Ya no es necesario ir a la fiesta Candy, creo que estoy en ella.

- Anda Albert o llegaremos tarde.

- Tienes razón… llegaremos tarde.

- ¿Cómo?

- Lo siento… no me creas, es que te ves tan hermosa, que no sé lo que digo.

Candy lucía un espectacular vestido con un corte que le hacía ver un cuerpo realmente excitante, Albert conocía de modelos, de damas con un porte y distinción, pero ella tenía no solo ambos sino un toque de ingenuidad, originalidad y sobre todo, que no podía evitar amarla tanto.

En ese instante ambos admirándose se detenía el tiempo, se robaron suspiros callados, se gustaban era una atracción natural, no había una experta en modelaje era Candy una simple joven que esa noche se convertía en la mujer más espectacular, como hacia eso posible.

Albert orgulloso tomo su brazo, guiándola y ambos parecían caminar en nubes, no podían imaginarse algo que turbara ese detalle al caminar, al subir el auto y hasta al ir manejando hacia la recepción.

-Albert, extrañaba tanto estar con mis hermanas, pero sabes todo cambio, ellas ya no me necesitan, tienen todo y hasta lo que no necesitaban ahora lo tienen, un chofer que las lleva, una cocinera y realmente cocina, no tienen que recalentar nada, es como si estuvieran viviendo en un castillo como princesas.

Albert sonrió al escucharla, George tenía una vida mucho muy sencilla, todos comían sin tantas ceremonias, una vida casual y normal mientras que el tenía diez veces el personal para atenderlo y ella ya se sentía en un castillo, aun sabiendo que estuvo en Escocia y de cómo eran tratados, la sencillez en la que vivieron las hacía ver esos detalles espectaculares.

-Candy eres mi princesa, y espero que lo seas siempre.

- Gracias Albert. Esta noche es de mi hermana Honey y quiero que sea ella quien se luzca en la fiesta, me dijo Clementina que me veía demasiado hermosa que parecía que la fiesta era mía y trate de quitarme algunos detalles, quiero que mi hermana sea quien disfrute su evento… Albert la interrumpió

-Candy tu hermana te ama, no sabes todo lo que quería comprarte para que esta noche fueras feliz, ella pensaba que la fiesta también fuera para ti porque no tuviste una.

- Albert ella se la merece, y yo no la necesitaba soy muy feliz, tal vez si me dijeran que iba a tener una fiesta… hubiera pedido un día de picnic, me gusta y extraño esos días en los que festejábamos en el parque frente al departamento.

- Eran refrescantes y muy tranquilos, nadie te observaba, todos se divertían, hasta yo los extraño, dijo Albert con naturalidad al admirar la sencillez de Candy. Ella sonrió y agregó

- Te gustaría que mañana tuviéramos un día así

- ¡mañana! ¿Que no es mañana el evento de tus amigas?

-Por la noche, y no voy a ir, estoy tan apenada con lo que me comentaste de que alguien choco por mi culpa. Albert soltó una carcajada recordándolo y agregó

-Considéralo un halago.

- Albert… un halago por favor, espero hayan tenido seguro sus autos

- No sé si cubra el estar bobeando Candy

- ¡Albert! Candy ya no pudo más y soltó una sonrisa contagiosa, que Albert gozo detenidamente, _ella era sencilla y realmente hermosa no necesitaba nada, ni peinados ni ese vestido tan…. Tan hermoso pensaba en un suspiro al ver como sus piernas se pegaban a la tela_.

- Bueno Albert tu no vayas a chocar deja de verme que me vas a avergonzar, puedes chocar por estar bromeando. Candy tenía razón realmente estaba manejando por inercia y eso no era bueno. Por fin llegaban. Albert se apuraba para tomar sus brazos y darle un tierno beso al bajarla del auto, ella sonrió viendo sus ojos, era tan bello que disfrutaba de todos los detalles.

Ambos pasaron a la misa oficial quedándose en un costado para no ser notados, después salían y ella se quedaba haciendo oración de gracias por haber encontrado a su tío, por las bendiciones recibidas y por todo lo que estaba pasando, ahora tenía un trabajo mejor remunerado, apoyo incondicional de su tío y un novio que sentía la quería mucho.

-Gracias por esperarme Albert.

- Al contrario, me siento muy tranquilo, nadie noto nuestra ausencia al frente con tu hermana.

- Están emocionados por el evento, viste el rostro de mi tío orgulloso de Honey, ni mi padre la vio así una sola vez, siempre el trato con distanciamiento.

- Candy, George está muy feliz desde que tiene familia, no lo había visto tan sonriente en toda mi vida, realmente ustedes le rehicieron la vida al aparecer.

- ¿Lo crees? ¿No seremos mucho gasto para él? Estaba preocupada por todo lo que hemos ocasionado y temo que está poniendo la casa por la ventana con esta fiesta.

- Por supuesto que no, solo tiene tres hijas y el gana el dinero de esta fiesta en un unas semanas lo recupera.

- ¿En serio?

-Por supuesto, es un gran administrador, esta fiesta no le afecta en nada Candy, al contrario, pagaría diez veces más por ver el rostro de tus hermanas así de feliz, Sweet no le soltaba la mano, Honey realmente estaba tan emocionada, sus ojos brillaban tanto.

- ¡Albert! Lo dices tan hermoso que ni yo me imagino tanto amor. Pensaba trabajar para ayudarle a mi tío, realmente estaba preocupada por todo lo que estaba gastando.

- ¡Candy! gastaría cien veces más por ver esa sonrisa y verte tan hermosa

- No es necesario gastar tanto, solo estar a tu lado me hace muy feliz.

- Lo ves, eres única mi amor. Albert le tomo los labios para darle un beso y ella suspiro al sentirlo tan cerca. Al terminar el beso, ella comentó

- Entre mi amor, no es justo lo que haces…

- ¿Lo que hago?

- Haces que desee no estar en otra parte y olvidarme de todo. Albert sonrió efusivo, al menos eso lo compartían los dos.

Archie, bailaba con Honey, Candy no alcanzó a ver el baile de George con ella, ahora bailaba con Archie quien le entregaba su mano a Anthony para bailar, ella sonreía efusivamente en una mesa cercana a la de Honey, se encontraba George con William el padre de los Andrew quien conversaban amenos con sonrisas.

Candy se acercó a saludarlo y de inmediato se levantó y beso ambas manos de Candy, la vio sonriente la música no los dejaba escucharse, pero las expresiones eran de asombro. Entraban a bailar a la pista varias parejas y el, de inmediato tomo a Candy para bailar con ella, dejando a Albert frente a George.

En la pista de baile estaban Alister y Paty bailando románticamente, Archie bailaba con Annie quien se veía un poco agotada, había estado trabajando todo el día y Archie la abrazaba mimoso, mientras ella se recargaba apoyándose en él.

William bailaba con Candy y esta llamó la atención de los demás, Anthony y Honey bailaban al centro al ver entrar a su padre, ambos sonrieron, pero al ver a Candy el mismo Anthony se quedo asombrado, el arreglo y la forma en la que iba vestida, hacía verse demasiado bella, resaltaba de entre las personas de la pista, Candy se recargo en William quien le hablaba al oído con sonrisas, mientras Sweet fue por George y le dijo

- Hay que bailar, mientras no tengas pareja, eres mío, lo tomo de la mano y este sonriente se fue a bailar con ella.

Albert fue atendido por un mesero llevándole una copa y este tomo un trago sonriendo viendo a Candy bailar, cariñosa limpiaba con su mano una marca de labial en la mejilla de su Padre, tratándolo con delicadeza.

Andrea lo vio y lo invito a bailar este sonrió juguetón respondiendo

- Espero a Candy, mi padre está con ella, no quieres beber algo. Esta de inmediato se tomo una copa completa dejando asombrado a Albert, al parecer estaba ebria o no tardaría en estarlo. - Andrea estas tomando demasiado…

-Estoy nerviosa, el evento d mañana es muy importante tenemos todo invertido en él, y…

-Todo va a salir bien, deja de preocuparte y por favor ya no tomes. Andrea se molestó, se retiro. Albert hablo con un mesero para que ya no se le diera de beber alcohol. Pero Andrea veía pasar las charolas con copas y la tomaba sin pedirla, así se salió a la terraza para tomar aire, con copa en mano.

La fiesta fue llena de detalles y Honey le decía a Candy que eran ideas de Andrea, haciendo que esta la buscará. Albert cariñoso la abrazo por la espalda y se la llevó a bailar.

Candy moví la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando a Andrea, Albert la tomo con ambas manos por el rostro y esta le comentaba que buscaba a Andrea, así ambos la buscaban sin encontrarla. Su auto ya no estaba y según uno de los ballets comentó que le arrebató las llaves y estaba ebria. Candy y Albert dejaron la fiesta por buscarla, avisándole a George, este se tensionó al recordar que Andrea había trabajado mucho en todo y estaba muy aprehensiva los últimos días.

- Albert debió haberse ido al departamento,

- Si es probable, vayamos por ese camino mi amor, deja de preocuparte debe estar bien.

- Ella no debía manejar, Anthony quedó de llevarlas a ella y a Annie.

- Si pero Anthony estaba con Honey en la fiesta y Archie se salió con Annie.

- Creo que fui muy desconsiderada, me comentó que debía ir a modelar mañana, pero con el desvelo temía quedar mal y…

- Candy lo sé, se le hizo fácil organizar los dos eventos y al final todo le sobre paso, pero vamos ya estamos por llegar.

- Albert no está el auto,

-Iré a ver.

- Esta el auto que usabas tu.

- Lo trae Archie, debió venir a dejar a Annie y se quedo de una vez a descansar en el departamento.

- Entonces no está Andrea.

- No.

- ¿A dónde se iría?

- ¿Si estuvieras tomada y presionada por el evento a donde irías?

- A las oficinas o al lugar del desfile.

- Vayamos ahora.

Ambulancias pasaban por un lado a toda velocidad y Candy se puso muy tensa. Albert lo notaba.

- Candy la ciudad siempre tiene ambulancias, tranquila.

- Andrea estaba muy tomada Albert. Debí cuidarla.

- Tranquila la encontraremos.

La madrugada paso en vueltas y no encontraban a Andrea por ningún lado, ebria como iba, se dio cuenta que se estaba durmiendo y se apeo en un camino, ahí se quedo dormida sentada frente al copiloto, mientras que Albert y Candy por toda la noche la buscaron, terminaron buscándola en los hospitales. Candy portaba el saco de Albert y este ya no contaba con la corbata. Llegaban a casa y George los recibía

-Albert quédate aquí a descansar hijo, ya le avise a tu padre, pasa por acá.

- Gracias George, como salió todo el evento.

- Magnifico, Andrea estimo hasta los más mínimos detalles, para que trajeran los regalos y hasta la limpieza del lugar.

- ¿Mi padre?

- En el hotel, Anthony se fue con él.

- ¿Alister?

- El no tomo nada, se retiro temprano con Paty para descansar y ayudarla en su evento.

Albert se retiro a descansar, Candy le dio una pijama corta y algo para que pudiera dormir, este le sonrió a verla en bata, lista para descansar, le dio un beso ambos sonrieron y se separaron, despidiéndose.

Candy trataba de dormir pero estaba muy angustiada. George toco su puerta y dijo

-Hija tengo a varias personas buscando a Andrea, me llamaran y estaré al pendiente, por favor descansa, si no aparece bien, te van a necesitar tus amigas en el evento y debemos ayudarlas, Andrea se encargo de todo mientras no estuviste, así que deja en mis manos las cosas, duerme bien por favor, no te levantaras temprano, cerraremos las cortinas para que descanses y por favor hija, no te preocupes, ella debe estar bien, las malas noticias corren rápido, estoy seguro que si algo malo pasó ya lo sabríamos, y no es así.

-Gracias, que haríamos sin ti.

- Buenas noches. Le dio un beso y se fueron a descansar, los teléfonos estaban al pendiente y George se hacía cargo en espera de información de la joven.

Ya era medio día y Andrea despertaba en su auto, que se quedó sin batería al no apagar en toda la noche las luces, vio su celular y estaba sin batería, se salió del auto con un dolor enorme de cabeza, busco en su bolsa un par de pastillas y en el auto una botella de agua, esta las tomo, y salió a caminar por el lugar, vio una gasolinera y una tienda, ahí, realizó varias llamadas, Annie no contestaba, Paty estaba ocupada y no escuchó el teléfono y George recibió la llamada

-Hija te hemos buscado toda la noche, Candy y Albert manejaron y fueron a hospitales para preguntar por ti.

- Lo siento Tío George, estoy en la 80 en Portage, mi auto esta sin batería y mi celular igual, lo siento mucho de verdad, fui muy desconsiderada, no avise y me salí del evento.

- Hija mandare por ti, enviare un auto y un mecánico, por favor no te muevas, toma algo de desayunar, gracias a Dios estas bien, no llamamos a tu padre, sabía que antes podríamos encontrarte.

- Gracias, que haría sin usted tío George.

Albert se despertó, tomaba un café en casa de George, Candy lo alcanzaba le sobo la espalda y le daba un beso, después comentó

-Le llame a mi tío ya se reporto Andrea, se quedo sin batería y dormida en un camino por la 80 en Portage.

- Lo ves, ella está bien, lo cierto es que Paty y Alister están solos con el evento.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Y Annie?

- No lo sé, Archie tampoco contesta su celular.

Annie despertaba viendo a Archie ambos desnudos en el departamento de él, donde los dos se la habían pasado de maravillas, ella tensa y cansada, encontró en Archie una forma extra de relajarse y de liberar toda esta tensión que llevaba semanas con ella. Archie sonreía besándole el hombro y ella apenada, apretó los ojos,

- ¿Que hicimos Archie?

- Creo que se dice, la pasamos muy bien. Ambos se abrazaron y sonreían, al final Archie no la quería dejar levantarse de la cama y ambos jugaban.

* * *

Avanzamos con mucha paciencia todo el tiempo escribiendo para que me leas

saludos

**Junio 1 Capí****tulo nuevo de Hechizada**

**Junio 2 Capitulo nuevo de Amor Violento**

**Junio 3 Capitulo nuevo de Cajita de Amor**

**Junio 4 Capitulo nuevo de Si te tengo**

**Junio 5 Capitulo nuevo de El secreto de las Castas**

**Junio 6 Capitulo nuevo de Pasión**

**Junio 7 Soñando con una melodía aporte GF2013**

**Junio 8 Capitulo nuevo de La Chica de la Rosa**

**Junio 9 Capitulo nuevo de Prueba de Amor**

**Junio 10 Capitulo nuevo de Corazón Guerrero**

**Junio 11 Capitulo final de A la Distancia.**

**Junio 12 Capitulo nuevo de Juntos**

**Junio 13 Capitulo nuevo de Ranch Montan White**

**Junio 14 Capitulo nuevo de Amor Violento**

**Junio 15 Capitulo nuevo de Cajita de Amor**

**Junio 16 Capitulo nuevo de Hechicera**

**Junio 17 Capitulo nuevo de Si te Tengo**

**Junio 18 Capitulo nuevo de El Secreto de las Castas**

**Junio 19 Capitulo Final de Pasión**

**Junio 20 Capitulo nuevo de La chica de la Rosa**

**Junio 21 Capitulo nuevo de Corazón Guerrero**

**Junio 22 Capitulo nuevo de Ranch Montan White**

**Junio 23 Final de Juntos**

**Junio 24 Capitulo nuevo de Prueba de Amor**

**Junio 25**

**Gracias por tus comentarios...**


End file.
